


'Wag mo akong sisihin, mahirap ang tumaya

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, High School AU but Seventeen as teachers, Jun keeps slamming people against walls in my fics but I don't see any of you complaining, M/M, Minor Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Not sponsored, Rivalry, Some Fluff, Wonhui - Freeform, a dash of wonhao, a little bit of soonhoon, i wish i was, it's not like I'm gonna stop if you complained tho, minwon if you squint, poor attempt at humour, some junhao - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Gusto ni Wonwoo si Minghao, pero gusto rin ni Junhui si Minghao. Paano ba 'yan? May the best man win na lang.And so, the rivalry begins.Wonwoo - 0Junhui - 0(Wonwoo is not even sure Minghao knows there is one.)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	'Wag mo akong sisihin, mahirap ang tumaya

**Author's Note:**

> Basahin niyo 'to, please. Pinagpuyatan ko 'to kesa makipag-date noong Valentine's Day! (Wala rin namang ka-date if ever, asa naman si sis.)
> 
> \- D I S C L A I M E R -
> 
> This work may contain some inaccuracies about the teaching profession, mostly just to push the plot forward, but it is in no way intended to disrespect our teachers. Ultimately, **fiction is fiction** and some details here have to be taken with a grain of salt, especially if you're a student reading this. I did receive some guidance from my friends who are teachers themselves (special thanks!), but if you still spot any element that may be problematic, please feel free to notify me via the comments or DM me @thatgirlyeojoo on Twitter.
> 
> \- - - - -
> 
> This is me revisiting my old high school, where I had some of the most amazing memories and met a lot of important people in my life. But any resemblance to actual person or event is purely coincidental. (Or is it? 😏)
> 
> Set in a pre-Covid world, 10-year school system (as opposed to being K-12, hence Wonwoo here is a third year high school teacher and not a Grade 9 teacher). Title from Ben&Ben's "Pagtingin".

Junhui slams Wonwoo against the wall. Wonwoo's glasses slide down his nose an inch, pero wala siyang magawa para ayusin ito dahil hindi siya makagalaw sa pagkakahawak ni Junhui sa mga braso niya.

"B-bakit po, Sir Junhui?"

Lalong inilapit ni Junhui ang mukha niya kay Wonwoo, enough para hindi niya na kailanganin ang salamin niya. 

Wala nang tao sa faculty room at halos nakauwi na rin lahat ng estudyante. Si Wonwoo na lang at iilang guro ang naiwan sa school. Tinatapos na lang ni Wonwoo na markahan ang test papers ng mga estudyante niya nang walang ano-ano ay sumugod si Junhui sa kanya. Hindi naman bayolente ang approach nito, pero eto nga sila, nakasiksik sa pader.

"Sir Wonwoo, nililigawan mo ba si Haohao ko, ha?" Junhui asks with a pout.

_Ah. So this is what it's about._

Alam ng buong faculty ang masugid na panliligaw ng math teacher na si Junhui kay MAPEH teacher Minghao. Madalas i-bring up ni Junhui na crush niya si Minghao dahil siguro ganoon siya talaga, laging honest sa feelings niya. At the same time, alam din nilang lahat na araw-araw binabasted ni Minghao si Junhui. Ewan lang talaga ni Wonwoo dito kay Junhui kung bakit ang lakas magbida-bida eh hindi naman niya boyfriend si Minghao. Ni hindi nga siya halos pinapansin at pinagbibigyan nito; si Junhui lang talaga itong makulit. Firm believer siguro siya na kapag may tiyaga, may nilaga. (Which is not bad naman, when you think about it. But how many times should someone tell you "no" before you actually _stop_?)

Wonwoo snorts in Junhui's face but covers it up as a cough para hindi masyadong antagonistic. "Haohao _mo_? Since when po?" tanong niya. "And if I do, ano naman sa'yo, sir?"

Bilang teachers, nakasanayan nilang maging polite sa isa't isa. Laging may po kahit same age o mas bata ang teacher na kausap maliban kung kasanggang-dikit nila, and they always call each other ma'am or sir. Kaya heto sila: lowkey nagbabantaan at pinag-aagawan si Minghao─ _but respectfully_.

"Binabakuran ko lang po kung anong sa akin," Junhui smiles.

"Sa'yo? Do you think being possessive po with Minghao will make him like you?" Wonwoo shoots back, and the tension builds up between them.

"Bakit, are you implying na good boys like you will get him instead?"

Wonwoo tilts his head, noticing the absence of honorifics in Junhui's words. "It's not like I said that po, but maybe? Who knows. Baka po I'm better than you."

Lumiit pa ang distansya sa pagitan ng mga mukha nila. Unconsciously, napatingin si Wonwoo sa labi ni Junhui. Checking the proximity lang. Kasi kadiri 'pag naglapat 'yung lips nila, yuck! Junhui does the same, but pushes Wonwoo into the wall further. Halos sumapi na si Wonwoo sa pintura ng pader. 

"Then, may the best man win," bulong ni Junhui. "Sir," he adds with a smile.

Magpapanggap na lang si Wonwoo na hindi siya nasuka sa ka-cliché-han ng sinabi ni Junhui.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at Junhui. "Okay po, sir. Deal."

"Uhh, ano pong ginagawa niyo?" a confused voice interrupts the scene. Naitulak ni Wonwoo si Junhui palayo dala ng pagpa-panic niya. Junhui takes a step back, looking unbothered.

"Hi, Sir Soonyoung!" Junhui greets cheerfully na parang wala lang, parang hindi niya tinulak-tulak si Wonwoo sa pader approximately 15 seconds ago. 

Soonyoung, their co-teacher, blinks at them. "Sorry—did I interrupt something?"

"WALA! HINDI!" malakas na sagot ni Wonwoo. Shet, mukha tuloy siyang may nagawang mali kahit na ang totoo naman, Junhui was trying to intimidate him. Ayaw lang niyang ma-misinterpret ni Soonyoung kung bakit siya kino-corner sa pader ni Junhui kanina. Nagmadaling bumalik si Wonwoo sa pwesto niya at sinalansan kuno ang mga papel sa table niya dahil ang awkward bigla at hindi niya alam kung paano mag-react.

Junhui strides over. "Good luck, sir," sabi niya kay Wonwoo. Pagkatapos ay tinapik lang niya sa balikat si Soonyoung pagdaan niya palabas ng faculty room.

Wonwoo drops to his chair, finally fixing his glasses. 

"What was _that_?" tanong ni Soonyoung. Naupo si Soonyoung sa harap ni Wonwoo para mang-usisa. 

Medyo nakahinga na si Wonwoo dahil nakaalis na si Junhui. Bakit ba siya kakabahan; wala naman siyang ginawang masama? Si Junhui itong naninindak. At magpapasindak ba basta-basta ang isang Jeon Wonwoo? Siyempre hindi.

"Were you _making out_ ? Sa faculty? Ng _school_? Oh my god, Wonwoo!" Soonyoung says scandalously. Pucha, buti wala nang ibang teachers. 

"Huy, hindi!" mabilis na pag-deny ni Wonwoo. Which makes it look more like guilty siya sa accusation ni Soonyoung. 

"Weh! Bakit defensive?"

"Hindi nga!" Wonwoo insists. "Okay, he was telling me to back off Minghao. Kasi nga, 'di ba. Nililigawan niya rin."

"Huh, nililigawan mo si Sir Minghao?"

"How could you not know! Kaibigan ba kita ha?"

"Alam ko lang na crush mo pero hindi ko alam na nagdadamoves ka na pala," sabi ni Soonyoung.

Okay, that's fair. Kasi hindi rin naman sinabi ni Wonwoo kay Minghao nang tahasan na manliligaw siya. Siya naman kasi 'yung naniniwala na you don't have to say it—you just do it. Ayaw niyang isipin ni Minghao na kaya lang siya mabait kasi gusto niyang makakuha ng oo at magbabago siya oras na maging sila na. At saka, hindi naman sa pagiging hopeless romantic, pero parang ang cute kung 15k canon compliant friends-to-lovers with fluff and eventual feelings realisation sila.

"Eh basta ayun!" sabi ni Wonwoo. "Tapos, ewan, siguro Junhui feels threatened kaya ayan, nakikipagkumpitensya ngayon sa akin."

"Patay na patay 'yon kay Sir Minghao eh."

"Hindi naman siya type ni Minghao."

"Eh ikaw, type ka ba?" tanong ni Soonyoung.

Medyo natigilan si Wonwoo. Mabait naman ang pakitungo sa kanya ni Minghao, pero kasi mabait naman talaga siya sa lahat, maging kay Junhui kahit araw-araw niyang sinosopla ang panliligaw nito. (Seriously, sobrang bait. Kasi kung si Wonwoo ang kinulit ni Junhui nang gano'n, baka matagal na niyang nasapak.)

"Support mo na lang ako! Ako tropa mo, 'di ba?"

"Oo naman. Manok kaya kita," sabi ni Soonyoung.

And so the rivalry begins.

_Wonwoo - 0_

_Junhui - 0_

(Wonwoo is not even sure Minghao knows there is one.)

* * *

Bago mag-flag ceremony, naabutan ni Wonwoo si Minghao na nag-aayos ng sound system sa stage. Siya lagi ang in-charge dito, katulong ang ilan sa mga estudyante niya. May mga section na ring unti-unting nagtitipon sa covered court. Samantala, itinatali na ng mga taga-CAT ang bandila sa flagpole. 'Yung ibang teacher na present na, sinasabihan ang mga estudyante nila na umayos ng pila.

Nagmadaling lumapit si Wonwoo kay Minghao, bitbit ang hotdog sandwich na binili niya sa Ministop. 

Napag-usapan lang nilang mga teacher kahapon na madalas siyang hindi nakakapag-breakfast kakamadaling pumasok. Ayaw raw niya kasing nale-late kaya nagiging priority niya ang punctuality kesa kumain, at nakakapag-breakfast na lang siya tuwing recess ng alas-nuebe. Masyado nang late 'yon, sa tingin ni Wonwoo, lalo na't may PE class si Minghao tuwing alas-siete. Kailangan niya ng energy.

"Good morning, sir!" bati ni Wonwoo sa kasamahang teacher. "Kailangan mo ba ng tulong?"

"Hello, Sir Wonwoo. Okay na po, tinulungan na 'ko ng mga anak ko," sagot ni Minghao. Bumaling siya sa dalawang estudyante na abalang naglalatag ng extension cord sa baba ng stage. "Thank you, mga anak! Baka may kaklase pa kayong naiwan sa classroom ha. Tawagin niyo na rin at pumila na kayo."

"Okay po, sir!" sabi ng mga bata, at tumakbo na sila papunta sa classroom para gawin ang iniutos ng adviser nila.

"Sir, gusto mo ba nitong hotdog sandwich?" pasimpleng alok ni Wonwoo. "Akala ko kasi gusto ko ng dalawa tapos nabusog na 'ko agad sa isa. May sumobra tuloy."

Tiningnan ni Minghao ang brown paper bag, medyo nakasimangot. "Ay, sir. Medyo sumasakit talaga ang sikmura ko eh. Sa iba na lang."

"Baka gutom ka lang, sir?" pagpilit ni Wonwoo. "Kunin mo na 'to, sir."

"Ah, hindi," sabi ni Minghao. "Naalala mo po ba 'yung kwentuhan natin kahapon? Sinubukan kong gumising nang mas maaga kanina para kumain bago pumasok. Eh ayun, nabigla po yata ako ng kain. Hindi yata sanay 'yung tiyan ko talaga na mag-breakfast nang sobrang aga kaya po medyo sumasakit."

"Hala, okay ka lang po ba? Gusto mo po, samahan na kita sa clinic?"

Tumawa si Minghao. "Hindi naman life-threatening, sir. Okay lang ako. Baka po CR lang ang katapat nito," sabi niya, at medyo namula ang mga pisngi niya.

Gustong maiyak nang slight ni Wonwoo kasi ang cute. _Sobrang cute._ He can't believe they're actually sharing this moment. Minghao is telling him things as personal as this.

Sa kabilang banda, nakakalungkot na tinanggihan siya ni Minghao.

Walang nagawa si Wonwoo kundi bitbitin buong flag ceremony ang hotdog sandwich na dapat sana ay para kay Minghao. Lumalamig na ito. Na-try na niya dati na makakain ng malamig na hotdog sandwich at, well, hindi masarap. Tumigas na 'yung tinapay at nakakaumay nang kainin. Hindi naman niya makuhang banatan 'yung sandwich habang flag ceremony kasi maa-award siya for sure mamaya sa Principal's Office ni Sir Seungcheol kapag ginawa niya 'yon.

Pagkatapos ng flag ceremony ay dumiretso pa sila sa conference room para sa maikling briefing tungkol sa nalalapit na exams. Sa loob ng thirty minutes na nasa meeting sila, hindi pa rin mabitawan ni Wonwoo ang paper bag.

Baka itapon na lang niya ito kagaya ng effort niyang nasayang.

Pabalik na sana si Wonwoo sa faculty room after ng meeting para kunin ang teaching materials niya sa faculty. He sees Minghao walking ahead, at gusto niya sanang lapitan ito, pero biglang may humila sa braso niya.

"Ops. Saan ka pupunta, Sir Wonwoo?" tanong ni Junhui. Sinundan niya ang line of vision ni Wonwoo. "Sabi ko naman po sa inyo, Sir Wonwoo, layuan mo po si Haohao ko."

"Ano ba'ng akala mo kay Minghao, kalabaw?" ismid ni Wonwoo.

Iniliko siya ni Junhui palayo kay Minghao at papunta sa faculty ng English Department. "Dito ka magpunta, Sir Wonwoo. Ihahatid na po kita."

"Bitawan mo nga ako." Nagpumiglas si Wonwoo sa pagkakahawak ni Junhui at nagmadaling lumakad palayo.

"Ano 'to?" Nahabol siya ni Junhui at itinuro ang paper bag na hawak pa rin ni Wonwoo.

"Hotdog sandwich," Wonwoo replies grudgingly. Naalala na naman niya tuloy ang pagtanggi ni Minghao sa effort niya. "Oh. Sa'yo na lang. Ayoko nang kainin 'yan."

"Eh bakit binili mo?"

"Kasi may pambili ako," sabi ni Wonwoo. Hindi niya aaminin na binili niya talaga para kay Minghao 'yon pero hindi tinanggap. Hindi naman masakit. Okay lang naman siya. Akala pa naman niya maa-appreciate ni Minghao 'yung gesture niya. Pero wala, nasayang lang lahat ng pagsisikap niya para magpa-impress sa crush niya.

Tumawa nang malakas si Junhui. 

" _Tinanggihan ka_? Oh my god! Kawawa ka naman!" sabi ni Junhui.

"Did I fucking say that out loud!?"

"Nasa school po tayo, sir. Bawal magmura," paalala ni Junhui. "Haay. Sabi ko naman sa'yo, wala kang pag-asa kay Haohao ko. Kaya akin na lang itong pa-hotdog mo dahil kung ano'ng kay Haohao ko ay sa akin din." 

Hinablot niya sa kamay ni Wonwoo ang paper bag at lumakad na sa direksyon ng Math Department. "Thank you, Sir Wonwoo!" sabi niya habang umaatras at iwinawagayway ang hotdog sandwich.

_Wonwoo - 0_

_Junhui - 1_

* * *

"Sir."

Nagulat si Wonwoo nang biglang may bumulong sa kanya. Paglingon niya, si Minghao pala ito. Ang lapit ng mga mukha nila at hindi mapigilan ni Wonwoo ang kilig pero dapat chill lang siya. "Oh, Sir Minghao. Bakit po?"

"Lilipat ako dito ha. Kinukulit po kasi ako ni Sir Junhui sa kabila."

Nasa meeting silang mga teacher kasama ang principal nila. May pinapaliwanag si Sir Seungcheol tungkol sa nalalapit na Intramurals. Kanina, nasa kabilang side ng table si Minghao, at ine-enjoy lang ni Wonwoo ang view habang nakikinig nang mabuti si Minghao sa sinasabi ng principal nila. Siguro sasabihin na lang niya mamaya kay Minghao na may hindi siya naintindihan sa sinabi kaya baka pwede ipaliwanag sa kanya ni Minghao kung ano 'yon. Excuse lang para magkausap sila. Pero hindi na kailangan ngayon dahil katabi na niya ang crush niya.

Sa kabilang side ng table, matalim ang mga tingin ni Junhui kay Wonwoo.

_Wonwoo - 1_

_Junhui - 1_

Bumaling si Wonwoo kay Minghao, in-exaggerate ang kilos para lalong mainis si Junhui. "Okay po, sir."

Nginitian ni Minghao si Wonwoo at tumango sa direksyon ni Seungcheol para sumenyas na kailangan nilang makinig. 

Needless to say, walang naintindihan si Wonwoo sa mga pinagsasabi ni Seungcheol. _No thoughts, head empty, only Minghao._ Si Minghao na eto sa tabi niya. Medyo nadikit pa 'yung tuhod ni Minghao sa hita ni Wonwoo kaya hindi makapag-isip nang diretso si Wonwoo (not that straight siya, for that matter). Pinapanood niya habang nagno-notes si Minghao na ang neat ng penmanship at ang organized ng pagkakalista ng mga paalala sa kanila. Napansin niya ang maliliit na doodles sa kabilang page─mga drawing ng puppy heads. Shet, lagi pa namang sinasabi ng mga estudyante ni Wonwoo na mukha raw siyang pusa! Pero kung mahilig sa puppies si Minghao, magiging puppy na lang siya para sa crush niya. Willing naman siyang mag-adjust─

"Sir Wonwoo."

Napabalikwas si Wonwoo sa kinauupuan. Lahat ng teacher ay nakatingin sa kanya, lalong-lalo na si Seungcheol na nakakunot na ang noo. Nagka-eye contact sila ni Junhui, na tahimik siyang pinagtatawanan.

Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung anong nangyayari.

"'Yung sa school paper daw, sir," bulong ni Minghao sa kanya.

Yikes, nakakahiya tuloy kay Minghao. Bawas pogi points pa tuloy siya. 

_Wonwoo - 1_

_Junhui - 2_

Pagkatapos ng meeting, naipit si Wonwoo sa department head nila na kung ano-ano pang tinatanong tungkol sa school paper eh nasabi naman na niya lahat. Paglingon niya, wala na si Minghao sa kinauupuan nito kanina. Ini-imagine pa naman niya na after nila, aayain niya si Minghao na sabay silang mag-lunch. Hindi naman sa pagiging OA pero iniisip din niya na ang cute siguro kung holding hands silang maglalakad papunta sa canteen tapos tutuksuhin sila ng mga estudyante kunwari pero sa halip na mainis, kikiligin lang sila pareho kasi they like each other so much…

Instead, si Junhui ang nakaabang sa kanya sa labas ng conference room. Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"Sir Wonwoo!"

"Ano," Wonwoo deadpans, walking ahead. Sinundan siya ni Junhui.

"Siniraan mo po ba ako kay Haohao ko? Nakita kong magkabulungan kayo kanina."

Bahagyang natigilan si Wonwoo sa paglalakad bago tumuloy ulit kasi, wow. Unfounded accusations! "Wala na po akong isisira sa'yo, sir. Sirang-sira ka na po sa mata ni Minghao."

Tinulak siya bahagya ni Junhui. "Hoy, grabe ka naman, sir!"

"Anaknampu─" Pinigil ni Wonwoo ang sarili na magmura. Bawal. Nasa school. "May kailangan pa po ba kayo, sir? Kasi magla-lunch na 'ko."

"Sabay na po tayo, sir."

"Bakit?" pinandilatan ni Wonwoo si Junhui na mukhang kuting na naulanan.

"Sad ako, sir, eh. Hindi ko makasabay mag-lunch si Haohao ko."

"Feeling mo ba gusto kitang kasabay?"

Junhui pouts.

Wonwoo sighs. "Nyeta, tara."

* * *

Naglalakad si Wonwoo galing sa huling klase niya bago mag-recess nang makasalubong niya si Minghao.

"Sir, okay lang bang humingi ng tulong?" nahihiyang sabi ni Minghao. Sinabayan siyang lumakad nito patungo sa English Department.

"Ano pong problema? Si Sir Junhui po ba ulit?" Ready nang makipagbardagulan si Wonwoo kay Junhui kung ginugulo na naman nito si Minghao.

Natawa si Minghao. At para kay Wonwoo, nakakaganda ng araw na mapatawa ang crush niyang teacher. 

"Hindi po, thank God," sabi ni Minghao, may bahagyang relief. "Kami po kasi sa MAPEH Department 'yung nag-aasikaso ng para sa Intrams. Gusto lang po sana naming ipa-check 'yung grammar ng speech nung Miss Intrams 'pag ipapasa na niya 'yung korona and all that," paliwanag niya.

Extra and unpaid work ito kung tutuusin, but Wonwoo feels honoured to be considered by no less than Minghao for this task. At dala na rin ng karupukan niya, umoo siya nang walang pakundangan.

"Yes!" Minghao cheers. "Maikli lang naman po, sir, nasa 15 sentences lang. Okay lang po ba?"

"Oo naman! Kahit ngayong recess mismo," sabi ni Wonwoo.

"Nako, sir, ililibre ko kayo ng lunch mamaya," sabi ni Minghao. "Sobrang thank you po talaga. Sorry, medyo mabilisan."

"No worries, sir. Basta ikaw!"

Magkaharapan sila sa desk ni Wonwoo sa faculty room habang nire-review ang speech. Wala naman na talagang gaanong problema; sobrang minor lang ng ginawang edits ni Wonwoo. Pinatagal lang niya nang kaunti kunwari para humaba pa ang moment nila while working closely.

"Ito lang namang 'in spite of,'" sabi ni Wonwoo. "Pero okay po 'yung speech overall. Sino po bang nagsulat?"

Minghao blushes. "Ako po."

"Kaya naman pala ang ganda eh!"

"Nako si sir," natatawang sabi ni Minghao. "Kita na lang po tayo mamayang lunch?"

Siyempre, hindi pinalampas ni Wonwoo ang pagkakataon.

_Wonwoo - 2_

_Junhui - 2_

* * *

"Hello, Sir Minghao!"

"Hi, Sir Wonwoo!"

Nasaktuhan ni Wonwoo na papasok ng school si Minghao. (No, hindi niya inaral kung tuwing anong oras dumadating si Minghao. Hindi talaga!) Sinabayan niya ito sa paglalakad. 

"Field trip na sa Friday," panimula ni Wonwoo. "Kasama lahat ng mga anak mo?"

"90% po ng section ko, sir," nakangiting sabi ni Minghao pero medyo bumuntong-hininga siya. "Ang saya po siguro, sir, kung walang advisory class kagaya niyo, 'no? Walang masyadong iniintindi."

"If you need help, sir, just let me know," pagpapabida ni Wonwoo. Galaw-galaw din, hehe.

"Ay, naku po, sir, maraming salamat," masiglang sabi ni Minghao. Kilig-kiligan to the bones si Wonwoo. "Saang bus po pala kayo sasama?"

Eto 'yung maganda sa rules nila: 'yung mga walang advisory, pwedeng sumama sa bus ng mga teacher na may hawak na section. Two teachers per bus. Malas ni Junhui kasi may hawak siyang klase; hindi siya makakasingit sa bus ni Minghao. Eto na ang chance ni Wonwoo. Ayan na, nakalatag na ang red carpet, at dadaan na siya!

"Umm," pabebe konti, "wala pa po eh," sabi ni Wonwoo. "If okay lang po sa'yo, Sir Minghao, I can join your class." Eye smile for the full prince charming effect. Adjust konti ng salamin para cute.

"Naku, sir, nauna na pong nagsabi si Sir Seokmin. Nakaoo na po ako sa kanya," nanghihinayang na sabi ni Minghao.

Parang gumuho ang mundo ni Wonwoo dahil sa narinig. "Ay, talaga po ba? Final answer na?"

"Opo eh, 'yun na 'yung nakalagay sa masterlist ni Sir Jeonghan," sabi ni Minghao. 

Si Jeonghan na assistant principal ang overall in-charge sa pag-aasikaso ng field trip nila. Sabi pa naman sa kanila noong nag-meeting, ayaw niya na pabago-bago ang listahan na ibibigay sa kanya para maiwasan na magkalituhan sila. 

Hindi pa naman kamarehan ni Wonwoo si Jeonghan. Hindi niya makukumbinsi ito na pagpalitin sila ni Seokmin ng pwesto.

"Ah, sayang naman."

Needless to say, mababa ang morale ni Wonwoo nang umagang 'yon dahil hindi siya nagtagumpay sa pinaplano niya. Chance na sana niyang maka-bonding si Minghao nang buong araw sa field trip, pero naglaho lahat ng pantasya niya nang parang bula. Pakonswelo na lang kay Wonwoo na mukhang disappointed talaga si Minghao na hindi sila ang magkakasama sa bus.

Cute pa naman sana kung share sila ng snacks. Plano na sanang bumili ng isang cart na chichirya ni Wonwoo para kay Minghao. Tapos kapag nakatulog si Minghao, sasandal sa balikat niya.

Siguro sisimplehan na lang niyang samahan sa mga nakakatakot na rides sa Enchanted Kingdom si Minghao para kapag kinabahan ang crush niya, sa braso niya kakapit.

Lilipat na dapat ng classroom si Wonwoo sa kabilang section para sa susunod niyang klase nang makasalubong niya si Junhui sa corridor. 

Hindi na sana niya papansinin ang karibal kay Minghao, pero bigla itong nagsalita. "See you on Friday, Sir Wonwoo."

Natigilan si Wonwoo. Nasa gitna sila pareho ng corridor at nag-uusap nang magkatalikuran, K-drama style. "What do you mean po, sir?"

Junhui chuckled. At sobrang celebratory ng pagkakatawa niya. Medyo kinabahan si Wonwoo. "Tayo ang magkasama sa bus sa Friday, sir."

"Ha?" Napalingon si Wonwoo kay Junhui, at malaking-malaki pa rin ang ngiti ng kausap. Sinasabi na nga ba ni Wonwoo, walang magandang patutunguhan 'yung ganoong klase ng mood ni Junhui. "Bakit gano'n!? Wala na bang iba?"

Umatras ng isang hakbang si Junhui at sa wakas ay nagpantay ang mga mukha nila. Junhui continues to smirk. "Kayo na lang talaga ni Sir Seokmin ang walang masasakyang bus, at alam ko rin na kami na lang ni Haohao ko ang walang ka-pair na teachers," sabi ni Junhui. "Kahit gustuhin ko, hindi ko pwedeng iwan 'yung advisory class ko para magkasama kami ni Haohao ko. So sinabi ko kay Seokmin na doon ka sasabay sa bus ng section ko, at doon na lang siya sumabay sa bus ng section ni Haohao ko."

Wonwoo's jaw drops dahil sa narinig.

" _You─_ " Nakaamba na si Wonwoo na banatan si Junhui pero itinaas nito ang parehong kamay in a gesture of a surrender.

"Oops, sir, bawal pong magsuntukan sa hallway," Junhui says with a sickening smile. "Akala po ba ninyo, sir, papayag akong magkasama kayo ni Haohao ko sa bus all day sa field trip natin?" he asks rhetorically. "I'm always one step ahead of you po, sir. Kaya umatras ka na lang at layuan mo na ang Haohao ko."

_Wonwoo - 2_

_Junhui - 3_

* * *

"Ano ba naman 'yan, Wonwoo! Nakakarami na si Sir Junhui. Hindi pwedeng matalo ang manok ko!" sabi ni Soonyoung.

Araw ng field trip. Hinihintay pa nilang makumpleto ang mga estudyante. Ang usapan, aalis sila nang saktong alas-sais. 6:18 AM na, pero ang dami pa ring kulang. Hindi tuloy sila makalarga papunta sa unang itinerary. Nasa tabi sila ng Bus #4, 'yung para sa section ni Junhui.

"Oo na nga eh, pinagsasaksakan mo pa. Ang sakit na nga oh!" reklamo ni Wonwoo.

"Eh kasi naman! Ayan tuloy, dito ka napunta sa bus ni Sir Junhui."

"Leche kasi, bakit naunahan ako ni Sir Seokmin kay Minghao."

"Nagpapalamang ka kasi kay Sir Junhui."

"Kung doon na lang kaya ako sumakay sa bus ni Sir Jihoon? Palit tayo, pare. Sige na…" Wonwoo pleads. "Mas okay ako doon kesa naman si Junhui ang kasama ko maghapon."

"Neknek mo. Isasabotahe mo pa itong moment ko with labidabs Jihoon ko," sabi ni Soonyoung. "On that note─" Hinila ni Soonyoung ang phone niya sa bulsa. "Eto na, nag-text na si bebe ko; kumpleto na raw sa section niya. Bye!"

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Wonwoo habang pinapanood si Soonyoung na tumakbo palayo papunta sa Bus #7.

May oras pa kaya? Baka pwede pa siyang tumakbo sa Bus #8 ni Minghao para makipagpalit kay Seokmin─

"Sir Wonwoo, aalis na raw po tayo," Junhui calls him over.

Fuck it. Fine.

Wonwoo is intent on ignoring Junhui for the whole trip. Nag-greet lang sila sa mga estudyante. 'Yung iba sa mga ito, naging estudyante na ni Wonwoo dati kaya binabati siya. Nakisali sila sa ilang pa-games ng tour guide nila, pero natulog na lang si Wonwoo sa kabuuan ng biyahe. Ni hindi niya nakuha ang window seat dahil inunahan na naman siya ni Junhui pati doon. Masamang-masama ang loob ni Wonwoo buong umaga.

Hindi rin masyadong makalapit si Wonwoo kay Minghao kapag nasa venue na sila dahil mas kailangang unahin nila ni Junhui na asikasuhin ang mga estudyante na kung saan-saan nagsusuot at hindi sumusunod sa pila. Apat na section ang pagitan nila sa section ni Minghao.

Nagkaroon lang ng pagkakataon si Wonwoo nang makarating sila sa huling venue─Enchanted Kingdom. Dahil libre nang magpagala-gala ang mga estudyante, medyo nabawasan ang aasikasuhin ni Wonwoo. Hassle lang na kasunod pa rin niya si Junhui dahil pareho nilang hinahanap si Minghao. Nang mahila ng ilang estudyante si Junhui para sumakay sa Anchor's Away, tinakasan siya ni Wonwoo. 

Finally, wala na siyang bantay!

Ang issue lang, sobrang laki ng park at ang daming tao kaya hindi niya mahanap ang crush niya. Nakasalubong niya si Soonyoung at Jihoon kaya inaya siya ng mga ito na subukang sumakay sa Flying Fiesta at bumili ng souvenirs. Tapos nakasalubong naman nila sina Seungkwan at Chan kaya nagsama-sama na silang lahat na pumila sa bump cars. 

Nakita lang ni Wonwoo si Minghao nang mapadaan sila sa Rio Grande Rapids at naabutang nakapila ito doon kasama sina Hansol at Jisoo. Humiwalay na sina Soonyoung at Jihoon para mag-Swan Lake.

"Uy, Sir Wonwoo!" masayang bati ni Minghao sa kanya. 

Parang nagliwanag ang mundo ni Wonwoo. "Uy, sir! Andito ka lang pala," sabi niya. "Nakarami na ba kayo ng nasasakyan?"

"Sa Space Shuttle namin balak pagkatapos dito," sabi ni Hansol. Lumagpas ang tingin ni Hansol kay Wonwoo at kumaway. "Sir Junhui! Over here!"

Ay, peste.

Junhui jogs towards them, slightly breathless and dishevelled.

"Mag-isa ka, sir?" tanong ni Jisoo. 

"Tinakasan ko 'yung mga bata; hinihila ako sa Space Shuttle," sabi ni Junhui. "Hello, Sir Minghao!" nakangiti niyang bati sa nililigawan.

Minghao grimaced. "Hi, sir."

"Sakto ang dating mo, sir," sabi ni Hansol. "Pagkatapos po nito, sa Space Shuttle tayo!"

"Ay puta, babay!" sabi ni Junhui, umaatras na, pero pinigilan siya ni Jisoo.

"Sir! 'Wag kang aalis!" sabi ni Jisoo, mahigpit ang pagkakahawak sa braso ni Junhui. "Samahan mo na lang kami rito, sir. Saktong seven tayo. Kasya tayo sa isang raft."

Nakumbinse naman si Junhui. Agad siyang sumiksik sa pagitan nina Wonwoo at Minghao. "Hello, Sir Minghao," bati niya ulit. "Tabi tayo sa ride?"

"Ayoko po, sir," he says flatly with a very fake smile. Nagtawanan sina Wonwoo.

"Hay. Grabe, ang tiyaga nitong si Sir Junhui kahit araw-araw nababasted," sabi ni Chan.

"Oo nga po. Lagi mo na lang kinukulit si Sir Minghao," sabat ni Seungkwan.

Junhui waves his hand dismissively at them. "Sige na, Sir Minghao. After naman nito, hindi na 'ko sasama sa Space Shuttle."

Pagdating nila sa dulo ng pila, wala nang nagawa si Minghao nang maupo si Junhui sa tabi niya. Samantala, tinapunan naman ni Junhui nang matalim na tingin si Wonwoo nang maupo siya sa kabilang side ni Minghao.

Tawanan sila nang tawanan at hiyawan nang hiyawan habang ibinabalya sila ng ride. Kamalas-malasan pa, 'yung pwesto ni Junhui ang laging nasasakto sa waterfalls kaya basang-sisiw siya pagkatapos nila.

_Wonwoo - 3_

_Junhui - 3_

Hindi sila makahinga lahat sa kakatawa dahil sa sinapit ni Junhui. 

"Pucha, wala akong pamalit!" Junhui laments habang gumugulong sa sahig sina Hansol at Chan. 

"Ito na raw po ang magandang pagkakataon para bumili ka ng t-shirts ni Eldar the Wizard, sir!" sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ang mahal kaya ng merch dito!" reklamo ni Junhui. "Sa Space Shuttle naman kayo next, 'di ba?" tanong niya. "Magpapaaraw muna ako doon sa bench doon."

"M-may extra t-shirt ako sa bag," bulalas ni Wonwoo.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya biglang inamin na may baon siyang extra shirt. Ito na sana ang pagkakataon niya para tabihan si Minghao sa Space Shuttle. Kung susuwertehin, baka sana kumapit pa sa kanya si Minghao kapag nagsimula na silang ibaliktad ng roller coaster sa mga loop. 

Siguro, sinapian lang talaga ng awa si Wonwoo dahil sa kalagayan ni Junhui. Talaga kasing walang natirang tuyo sa buong katawan ni Junhui. Imagine, nasa Enchanted Kingdom ka nga, pero mauubos lang ang oras mo na magpatuyo sa tabi dahil na-prank ka ni Eldar the Wizard? Kung si Wonwoo ang nalagay sa sitwasyon ni Junhui, nakakainis 'yon. Sayang 'yung experience na dapat sana nag-e-enjoy siya. Kita niya ang panlulumo ni Junhui.

"Nasa bus 'yung t-shirt, sir. Puntahan po natin," sabi ni Wonwoo.

Sa bus, tumalikod si Wonwoo habang nagpapalit ng t-shirt si Junhui. Still, problema ni Junhui na basa pa rin 'yung pantalon niya, lalo sa bandang puwitan. 

"Dapat kasi, ikaw na lang 'yung naupo sa side na 'yon," sabi ni Junhui.

"Bakit kasalanan ko, parang kasalanan ko?" Wonwoo asks dramatically─pang-Bea Alonzo acting, gano'n. "Ikaw itong bibida-bida doon na tumabi kay Minghao kahit sinabi na niyang ayaw niya. Ayan tuloy ang napapala mo."

"Nakakainis naman kasi. Ang lamig tuloy sa pwet," sabi ni Junhui. "Pero thank you sa t-shirt, sir."

Medyo natigilan si Wonwoo sa narinig. "Nilagnat ka ba dahil sa ride, sir?" tanong niya.

"Leche, eto na nga oh, nagpapakabait na nga ako at saka nagpapasalamat dahil pinahiram mo 'tong t-shirt mo tapos ganyan pa'ng sasabihin mo."

"Eh… You're welcome po, sir," sabi ni Wonwoo. "Buti na lang talaga dinala ko 'yan."

"Sana nagbaon ka na rin ng pantalon."

"Ano 'ko, alalay mo?"

"Paano ba 'to…" 

"'Di ba, may Waltermart bago pumasok dito sa Enchanted?" Wonwoo suddenly remembers. "Siguro naman may murang pants doon or kahit shorts."

"Taba talaga ng utak ni Sir Wonwoo! Let's go!"

Nagpaalam sila kina Seungcheol at Jeonghan na sasaglitin nila ang Waltermart sa labas. Pinayagan naman sila, pero dapat ay makabalik sila bago mag-7:00 PM. 5:32 pa lang naman kaya marami pa silang time.

"Baka naman choosy ka pa, ha. Kahit ano na lang diyan," sabi ni Wonwoo pagdating nila sa menswear section ng department store sa loob ng mall. "Shuta. I can't believe I'm doing this with you," dagdag pa niya. "I should be out there on the Wheel of Fate with Minghao…"

"Asa ka naman," sabi ni Junhui habang pumipili ng tamang size ng underwear. "Siyempre kung hindi ako magkaka-moment with Haohao ko, lalo namang hindi ka magkaka-moment kasama niya."

"Ang epal mo. Basted ka na nga, 'di ba po?" Wonwoo says sarcastically.

"Kesa naman sa style mo. Ano kaya 'yon, nanliligaw ka pero ikaw lang ang may alam? Baka sagutin ka," Junhui replies, equally sarcastic. "Pwede na nga 'to," sabi niya, at nagpunta na sila sa counter para magbayad. Sa CR ng mall na rin nagpalit si Junhui at bumalik na sila sa amusement park.

> _From: Asst. Principal Yoon Jeonghan [06:24:58 PM]_
> 
> _Round up the kids na. We're heading home at 7:00 PM sharp._

"Ano ba 'yan, hindi ko man lang nairampa itong bago kong pants," Junhui laments. 

Buti na lang, nag-set ang section ni Junhui ng meeting place para madali silang magkita-kita 'pag oras nang umuwi. Tinawagan na lang nila 'yung mga gusto pang magpahabol ng huling rides o nakapila pa sa souvenir.

Nang makumpleto na lahat ng estudyante ng Bus #4, bumiyahe na sila pauwi. Hindi na namalayan ni Wonwoo kung anong nangyari dahil sa sobrang pagod; nagising na lang siya noong malapit na sila sa school na nakasandal ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Junhui, at nakasandal naman ang pisngi ni Junhui sa bumbunan niya.

Napaigkas na lang siya palayo.

* * *

Isang araw, puro cut-outs ng puso at cupid sa buong school. Saka lang naalala ni Wonwoo na, shet, February na pala.

At hindi pa rin napo-fall si Minghao sa kanya. ☹️

Halos six months nang nagpapalipad-hangin si Wonwoo kay Minghao pero wala pa ring nangyayari. Ginagawa naman niya lahat ng pagpapapansin at pagpapakabait sa crush niya. Sinasabayan niya laging pumasok o umuwi, sinasabayan din niya tuwing recess at lunch, tinatabihan niya tuwing meeting, tinutulungan sa extra work nila sa school, at sinasaklolohan kapag nandiyan na naman si Junhui para kulitin siya. Hindi niya na alam kung ano pang kulang. Naitatanong na lang ni Wonwoo sa sarili niya, _am I not enough? Pangit ba 'ko? Kapalit-palit ba 'ko?_

Medyo mahirap tanggapin para kay Wonwoo, pero siguro nga, talagang may point si Junhui. Hindi nga naman gagana ang pagporma niya kay Minghao kung hindi niya sasabihin nang diretsahan na crush niya ito at gusto niyang ligawan. Kailangan na niyang mag-level up.

Napagdesisyunan ni Wonwoo na magtapat kay Minghao sa gabi ng JS prom.

* * *

Wonwoo swapped his usual glasses with a pair of contact lenses. His hair is artfully parted in the middle to reveal his forehead, and he's wearing a three-piece checkered suit. 1970s ang theme ng prom nila this year.

Pagdating ni Wonwoo sa school, si Junhui ang una niyang nadatnan. Naka-blue suit si Junhui, with a matching striped shirt sa loob, its first two buttons popped open to reveal a slice of his chest. Kasama niya si Chan na nag-aayos ng sound system, habang abala namang maghanda sa pagho-host ng programa sina Seungkwan at Seokmin. Nilapitan niya si Junhui.

"Nasa'n po si Sir Minghao?"

Pinanlisikan siya ng mata ni Junhui. "Bakit? Anong kailangan mo sa Haohao ko?"

"Wala. Gusto ko lang malaman," Wonwoo says innocently.

" _Eme._ Hindi ko rin alam kung nasaan siya. At kahit alam ko, hindi ko sasabihin sa'yo. Tulungan mo na lang kami dito," sabi ni Junhui. "Wala pang flowers 'yung mga table doon."

Unti-unti nang nag-iipon ang mga estudyante sa labas. Nakita na ni Wonwoo 'yung ibang estudyante niya na ang gaganda at ang popogi para sa prom. 'Yung mga mukhang gusgusin 'pag normal days, biglang level up ang itsura nang mag-ayos sila. Binati rin siya ng mga ito.

"Pogi mo, sir!"

"Kaya nga ba crush ko 'yang si Sir Wonwoo eh!"

"Sir Wonwoo lang malakas!"

_Kids, ano ba. Ako lang 'to!_

Natapos na nilang ayusin ang table at napapila na nila nang maayos ang mga bata para sa entrance, hindi pa rin nakikita ni Wonwoo si Minghao. Bigla tuloy siyang nag-alinlagan kung a-attend nga ba ito sa prom night nila. Paano na lang ang plano ni Wonwoo na magtapat kay Minghao ngayong gabi kung hindi ito darating?

"Kaunti na lang, magiging giraffe ka na diyan," sabi ni Junhui sa tabi niya. Nauna nang pumasok ang mga teacher at nakaupo na sa designated seats nila, pero wala pa rin si Minghao. 

Sa dami ng student population ng school nila, madilim na nang matapos ang entrance. Kasunod noon ang cotillion.

The lights dim, and the soft music plays. 

> _All my life_
> 
> _Without a doubt I give you_
> 
> _All my life_
> 
> _Now and forever_
> 
> _'Til the day I die..._

Pagpasok ng mga sasayaw ng cotillion, nagulat siya nang makitang sa kalagitnaan ng mga estudyante ay nandoon din si Minghao. 

His hair is styled and falls over one side of his face, hiding one eye mysteriously. He's wearing a brown suit over an orange shirt at matching flared brown pants. He looks so good. He's swaying in time to the music with Ma'am Mina, ang dance partner niya. Beside them, magkasayaw naman si Chan at Ma'am Sinbi.

Sa dalawang taon ni Wonwoo sa school na ito, ngayon pa lang niya nakitang sumayaw si Minghao. At ang galing niya.

"Wow."

Napalitan ang music ng "This Masquerade" by Carpenters bago ito naging "Greased Lightnin'" by John Travolta at "Dancing Queen" by ABBA.

"Ako ang nag-remix niyan," pagmamalaki ni Jihoon.

Habang sumisigla ang kanta ay siya namang paglaki ng ngiti ni Minghao. Eye contact sila ni Mina at halatang nag-e-enjoy sa pagsayaw. Medyo nakakaramdam ng irrational na pagseselos si Wonwoo, pero alam niyang parte ito ng teamwork at chemistry nila bilang dance partners, at lalo nitong pinaganda ang performance nila. Malakas ang palakpakan ng mga manonood nang matapos ang sayaw.

Gustong sumabog ng puso ni Wonwoo sa _feels_. Hindi niya maipaliwanag. Proud na proud siyang mapanood si Minghao na gawin kung anong nagpapasaya sa kanya. Dancing is one of those things. 

"Ang galing niyo!"

"Uwian na, may nanalo na!" hiyaw ni Seokmin.

"Ma'am Sinbi at Ma'am Mina, dabest!"

"Sir Chan at Sir Minghao best boys!" hirit pa ni Soonyoung.

Namumula si Minghao nang lumapit na ito sa area ng mga teacher, nahihiyang nakangiti.

"Ayos lang po ba?"

Saka lang na-realise ni Wonwoo na nakanganga siya.

"Ah, opo, Sir Minghao, ang galing niyo po," nanghihinang sabi ni Wonwoo. Doon mismo, gusto niyang isigaw sa buong school ang lahat ng nararamdaman niya para kay Minghao. Talagang napahanga siya nito.

"Kaya nga ba crush na crush kita, Sir Minghao!" sabi ni Junhui sa tabi ni Wonwoo.

Ngiti lang ang isinagot ni Minghao sa kanya. Marahil dahil sa good mood ito, hindi niya sinupladahan si Junhui.

"Shuta, ang galing ni Haohao ko," bulong ni Junhui kay Wonwoo nang makalayo si Minghao para mag-freshen up kasama ng ibang teachers na nag-perform. 

Kasabay noon ay sine-serve na ang dinner nila. Mamaya pagkatapos ng dinner, party time na. Doon iniisip ni Wonwoo na itiyempo ang pag-amin ng nararamdaman para kay Minghao.

Naglilibot-libot sa mga table si Sir Seungcheol para mangamusta at mang-small talk sa kanila. Pagdating sa table na kinauupuan nina Wonwoo at Junhui, tinanong sila nito, "Okay po ba ang dinner natin, mga sir?"

"Panalo po 'yung menu, Sir Seungcheol!" sabi ni Junhui. "Mas masarap po ngayon kesa last year."

"Buti naman, buti naman…" Mukhang naubusan na ng sasabihin ang principal nila. "Enjoy lang kayo diyan ha." Bago ito makalayo, bigla siyang natigilan at napatingin sa bandang likod. "Oh, may bisita pala tayo!"

Napalingon silang lahat, and─ _oh_.

Minghao is there, alright, looking as handsome as ever, still in his brown suit. Kaya lang, kasunod niya ang isang lalaki na hindi nila kilala─matangkad, gwapo, at mukhang mabango. Mukhang fit na fit ang katawan nito, judging sa lapat sa dibdib ng peach shirt sa ilalim ng three-piece baby blue suit niya. There's a stray lock of hair over his forehead; 'yun lang ang sadyang naligaw sa slicked back dark hair niya. Nakangiti ito sa lahat, showing pointed canines that make him look like an overgrown puppy.

Saka lang napansin ni Wonwoo na magka-holding hands sila ni Minghao.

"'Di ba, Sir Seungcheol, nagsabi po sa 'tin si Sir Minghao na isasama niya tonight ang boyfriend niya," paalala ni Jeonghan.

Boyfriend?

_Boyfriend?_

Nag-echo ang salitang iyon sa mga tenga ni Wonwoo. 

_All this time, may boyfriend pala si Minghao?_

Nalingunan ni Wonwoo si Junhui sa tabi niya na nakanganga.

"Hello po, mga ma'am at sir. Ipapakilala ko lang po si Mingyu, boyfriend ko po," sabi ni Minghao.

"What the fuck?" ang tanging nasabi ni Junhui.

_Wonwoo - 0_

_Junhui - 0_

_Mingyu - 999+_

So heto, nagtuloy-tuloy lang ang JS prom sa paligid ni Wonwoo. Hindi na niya naintindihan kung anong nangyari pagkatapos no'n. Wala na siyang pakialam. Wala siyang ibang maramdaman kundi panghihina sa nalaman. Somewhere in the covered court, a loud remix is blasting from the speakers, the bass beating hard on his chest. The strobe lights flash and blind him. Enjoy na enjoy ang mga estudyante na mag-LA walk sa dance floor, sinusulit ang party nilang magkakaklase. Sa isang sulok, nakatulala lang si Wonwoo at nakasimalmal. Sa tabi niya, nagbuntong-hininga ulit si Junhui. For the umpteenth time.

"Hindi mo rin alam?" tanong ni Wonwoo sa karibal. (Well, _dating_ karibal.)

"I never knew," sagot ni Junhui. "Kaya pala lagi akong binabasted. Sana sinabi na lang niyang ayaw niya sa 'kin kasi may boyfriend na siya."

"Ano lang akala mong dahilan niya?"

"Akala ko lang baka may crush siyang iba," sabi ni Junhui. "Which made me think, pwede ko pang mabago ang isip niya. Kaya kinukulit ko pa rin siya kahit na nakakailang tanggi na siya sa 'kin." He sighs again. "Akala ko nga, baka ikaw ang crush niya kaya kita pinuntahan sa faculty noon."

Wonwoo laughs bitterly. "Wow. How I wish."

> _Just dance_
> 
> _Gonna be okay_
> 
> _Da-da-doo-doot-n_
> 
> _Just dance_
> 
> _Spin that record babe_

"Puta, akala ko ba '70s? Bakit biglang Lady Gaga?" tanong ni Wonwoo nang magpalit na naman ng music.

"'Gonna be okay'? _Nothing's_ okay," sabi ni Junhui.

"Naalala mo 'yung sabi mo sa 'kin nung field trip, sir?" tanong ni Wonwoo. "Sabi mo, walang mangyayari kung hindi ko sasabihin kay Minghao na gusto ko siya. I was going to confess tonight."

"Yikes."

It's Wonwoo's turn to sigh. "Nakakainis."

"Well, kahit naman pala nakaamin ka before this, wala ring silbi kasi may boyfriend na nga," sabi ni Junhui. "Gaano na kaya sila katagal?"

"Maybe long enough to feel comfortable to introduce him to his co-teachers."

"Nyeta, oo nga."

"Wala bang pa-alcohol sa JS na 'to?" tanong ni Wonwoo. "Boring naman."

> _I got a feeling_
> 
> _That tonight's gonna be a good night_
> 
> _That tonight's gonna be a good night_
> 
> _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

"'70s pala 'yung Black Eyed Peas," Junhui says in mock realisation.

"Might as well just make this night a good night then," sabi ni Wonwoo. "Tara doon, sumama tayo kina Sir Seokmin."

Wonwoo starts nodding to the beat as they make their way across the dance floor. Nag-hi sa kanila ang ibang estudyante na nakasalubong nila. Pagdating sa kabilang dulo ng covered court, magkakaikutan sina Seungkwan, Seokmin, Soonyoung, at Jihoon.

"Pare!" malakas na sabi ni Soonyoung kay Wonwoo. "Okay lang 'yan, pare."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at his friend.

"Natalo 'yung manok ko!"

"Shh, 'wag ka nang magulo. Lalo tayong mapapahiya, pare," sabi ni Wonwoo.

Nagsayawan na lang silang anim hanggang makailang palit ng kanta. Maya-maya pa, sumali na rin sa kumpol nila sina Changkyun, Jooheon, Yewon, Yerin, Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Hansol, at Chan. Bumuo sila ng isang bilog at itinulak sa gitna si Chan para sumayaw habang chini-cheer nilang lahat. 

"Okay, next!" sabi ni Chan.

May nagtulak kay Wonwoo─si Jihoon yata─at napadpad siya sa gitna ng bilog. Bumangga sa kanya si Junhui na itinulak din ng isa pang kasama nila (hindi niya sure kung sino). Sa gitna ng co-teachers nila, nakatingin lahat sa kanila at nag-e-expect na sumayaw sila. Hindi naman talaga dancer si Wonwoo; gusto lang niyang magsaya at makalimot kaya niya inaya si Junhui in the first place. Pero ngayon, pressured siya to do something.

Nagulat na lang siya nang biglang hawakan ni Junhui ang kamay niya at iniikot siya to the beat of "Go Up" by SB19. Junhui smiles at him encouragingly, at doon lang nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob si Wonwoo na makisayaw. He raises both hands in the air and shakes his body in time with the music. The teachers around him and Junhui scream happily, enjoying the scene.

Pagkatapos no'n, hinila sila ni Hansol para magkapit-kapit at bumuo ng mahabang dance train paikot sa dance floor. Nakakapit si Wonwoo sa balikat ni Hansol, pero sa likod niya, nakahawak si Junhui sa bewang niya. Humaba nang humaba ang dance train nila, and soon, mga estudyante na ang karugtong nila. 

"Pagod na 'ko!" sigaw ni Seungkwan, hinihingal sa tabi ni Seokmin nang maputol na ang dance train.

"Signs of ageing 'yan, sir!" biro ni Yerin sa kanila. "Pahinga muna tayo doon sa tabi. May pagkain pa yata sa faculty room ng MAPEH."

Lumabas ng covered court ang mga teacher at tumungo sa naturang faculty room sa second floor ng main building. Nagtatawanan silang naglalakad, inaalala kung anong mga kalokohan ang ginawa nila sa pagsasayaw kanina.

Pag-akyat nila sa faculty room, saka lang naalala ni Wonwoo 'yung pinagdadaanan niya: nasa isang sulok ng kwarto si Minghao kasama ang gwapo niyang boyfriend. Natigilan sila pareho ni Junhui sa pintuan.

"Sir! Bakit hindi po kayo sumama doon sa labas? Nagsasayawan kami kanina," sabi ni Jihyo. "Sayang po ang japorms niyo ni jowa."

"Baka hinihintay niyo lang mag-slow music ha," biro ni Jooheon.

"Naki-party na po kami sa mga bata kanina," sabi ni Minghao. Hindi mabura ang ngiti sa mga labi nito; halatang masayang-masaya siya na makasama ang boyfriend niya. Sa tabi niya, Mingyu smiles shyly at them.

"Bababa po ulit kami mamaya kapag slow music na," sabi ni Mingyu, at hinampas siya ni Minghao sa braso with a giggle.

Haay. Ang sakit naman. Nagkatinginan na lang sila ni Junhui.

Siniko siya ni Junhui. "Tara do'n, may empanada pa."

Pagkakuha ng empanadang malamig at tig-isang cup ng coke na walang yelo, lumabas na rin silang dalawa sa corridor, malayo sa faculty room ng MAPEH. Tanaw nila mula rito ang party na nangyayari sa baba. Buti pa ang mga estudyante nila, enjoy lang. Laging sinasabi ng mga bata na may multo sa gawi na 'to sa tapat ng library, pero hindi nila alintana iyon ngayon dahil bitter pa rin sila.

"Sad boys na naman tayo," sabi ni Junhui.

"Ang pogi ng boyfriend niya, 'no?" Wonwoo says. "Nakakairita kasi ang pogi. Kung ako man si Minghao, jojowain ko rin 'yon."

"Sus. Mas pogi tayo doon sa mokong na 'yon, sir," sabi ni Junhui. "Dapat isa na lang sa atin ang jinowa ni Haohao ko."

"Hindi mo na siya Haohao, sir."

"Oo nga… Saket."

"Sana siya na lang kasama ko rito kesa sa'yo. Or baka nandiyan kami ngayon sa dance floor, nagkakasiyahan."

"Kung siya 'yung kasama ko sana ngayong JS, ako sana 'yung katabi niya doon sa faculty room."

> _Maybe this time_
> 
> _It'll be lovin' they'll find_
> 
> _Maybe now they can be more than just friends_

"Oh, gago, slow music na," sabi ni Junhui.

"Magsasayaw na sila," naalala ni Wonwoo.

Junhui downs the remaining drink in his hand and crushes the cup. "Tara sa baba, makisayaw tayo," sabi niya. "Hindi pwedeng makita ni Minghao na bitter ako. Strong ako!"

Ginaya ni Wonwoo ang ginawa ni Junhui sa cup niya. "Strong din ako! Kahit 'di niya alam na bitter din ako ngayon!"

Junhui suddenly takes his words back. "Bitter ka? Hindi tayo bitter!" he insists.

"Oo nga, hindi ako bitter! Sinong may sabi?"

Agad silang bumaba at hinanap ang mga co-teacher na nasa covered court. As expected, magkasayaw sina Minghao at Mingyu. 

Magkakaakbay na nakaupo sa stage ang iba nilang co-teachers, sumasabay sa pag-sway sa love songs habang pinapanood ang mga estudyante na magpares-pares at magsayaw. Chance na ito ng mga magka-love team sa bawat klase na magka-moment. Tumabi sina Wonwoo at Junhui sa mga kasamahang teacher at naki-sway sa kanila.

"Last seven songs!" Seungkwan reminds the crowd. It's thirty minutes to midnight.

"Tara, baba tayo! Malapit nang matapos 'yung JS!" Momo says.

Nagtalunan sila mula sa stage at nagpares-pares. All in good fun. Magkakaibigan silang mga teacher kahit na magkakaibang department sila. Tuwing magpapalit ang kanta, nagpapalitan sila ng partners.

At dahil hindi balanse ang bilang ng mga babae at lalaking teachers, Wonwoo found himself slow dancing with Junhui.

"The sad boys again?" Junhui smiles.

"The sad boys again," Wonwoo confirms. "Pero─no, hindi tayo sad."

> _Ingatan mo siya_
> 
> _Binalewala niya 'ko dahil sa'yo_
> 
> _Nawalan na ng saysay ang pagmamahal_
> 
> _Na kaytagal ko ring binubuo_
> 
> _Na kaytagal ko ring hindi sinuko_
> 
> _Binalewala niya 'ko dahil sa'yo_
> 
> _Dahil sa'yo_

* * *

Nakakatamad nang pumasok ulit after ng prom.

Dahil alam ni Wonwoo kung anong oras dumarating ng school si Minghao, medyo nagpahuli siya nang kaunti para hindi niya makasabay ito. Monday kaya mas maagang papasok si Minghao para mag-asikaso ng flag ceremony.

Nagpunta sa pinakalikod si Wonwoo para hindi niya makita si Minghao.

"Good morning, sir. Nagtatago ka rin?" tanong ni Wonwoo kay Junhui na kadarating lang.

"Ha? Hindi ah. 'Di ba nga, strong tayo?"

"Oo nga pala, sir," sabi ni Wonwoo.

Buti na lang may kakampi siya sa heart break niya over Minghao. Funny how it's the same person who used to rival him. He doesn't feel as bad about the whole thing anymore.

Pero siyempre, hindi alam ni Minghao na nagdaramdam siya. Kaya pagsapit ng lunch, like normal, Minghao sits across Wonwoo at the canteen.

"Ang saya ng JS, 'no?" Minghao starts.

Wonwoo forces out a smile. "Oo nga po eh."

Awkward silence. Hindi na alam ni Wonwoo kung anong sasabihin kay Minghao. Biglang ang dami na niyang alinlangan dahil nga 'yung pinopormahan niya, may boyfriend na pala.

"Ang galing niyo pong sumayaw nung JS."

"Ay, salamat po, sir."

Silence ulit.

"Um, sino palang nag-choreograph?"

"Magkatulong po kami ni Sir Chan."

"Ang galing, ang galing…"

Ito na yata ang pinakamahabang one hour sa tanang buhay ni Wonwoo. Normally, si Junhui 'yung dumadaldal kapag ganitong lunch at gusto niyang kulitin si Minghao. Where's that man when you need him the most? Wonwoo looks around.

"Sino pong hinahanap niyo, sir?" tanong ni Minghao.

"Si Sir Junhui po. Himala, hindi ata nangungulit ngayon," sabi ni Wonwoo. Umiiwas din yata si Junhui. May pa-strong-strong pang nalalaman ito kaninang umaga, magtatago rin pala. 

"Buti nga po 'yun eh. Ang kulit kasi talaga ni sir," sabi ni Minghao. Hinalo-halo niya ang sweet and sour pork na kinakain. "Kaya nga po isinama ko na 'yung boyfriend ko nung JS para tumigil na siya."

Okay, here goes the topic of the boyfriend. Ayaw na sanang banggitin ni Wonwoo, pero dahil si Minghao na mismo ang nagsimula ng tungkol dito, wala na siyang magawa.

"Bakit po hindi niyo sinabi kaagad kay Sir Junhui na may boyfriend pala kayo?" tanong ni Wonwoo. Ito talaga ang million-dollar question niya.

"Kasi noon pa lang, sinabi ko na po kay Sir Junhui na may iba akong gusto," sabi ni Minghao. "Talaga lang hindi pa rin siya tumitigil kahit anong sabihin ko sa kanya. So I tried to be civil na lang with him without leading him on. Kaya nga po tinatanggihan ko karamihan sa unsolicited offers niya."

"Ah kaya pala."

Hence, inisip lang ni Junhui na may ibang crush nga si Minghao at pwede nitong mabago ang isip ng nililigawan.

"Gaano na po kayo katagal ng boyfriend niyo?" tanong ni Wonwoo, kasi isa rin 'yon sa gusto nilang malaman ni Junhui. 

"Almost eight months na po."

"Medyo matagal na pala kayo," Wonwoo comments. "Saan kayo nagkakilala ni sir?"

"Ah, sa Bumble po. One of the few people I swiped right to," nakangiting sabi ni Minghao, mukhang may halong kilig habang inaalala niya kung paano sila nagkakilala ng nobyo. _Shet, sana all._ "Hindi naman exactly naghahanap ako ng jowa nung nag-Bumble ako. Nakumbinsi lang po ako ng mga kaibigan ko. So friendly lang kami ni Mingyu na magka-chat for quite a long time hanggang sa, ayun na nga po, na-fall na."

"Cute naman." Sana all talaga.

Pero okay lang. Hindi naman masakit. Hindi talaga. Strong nga sila ni Junhui, 'di ba?

* * *

Lagpas isang buwan pagkatapos ng prom, medyo nabawasan na ang pagkailang ni Wonwoo kay Minghao. Madalas pa rin silang nagla-lunch nang magkasabay. Sumasama na ulit si Junhui sa kanila, pero hindi na ganoon ka-cold ang trato ni Minghao dahil hindi na rin naman ito nangungulit sa kanya.

Finally, Junhui has stopped calling him "Haohao ko."

"Mag-dating app na rin kaya ako?" tanong ni Junhui kay Wonwoo.

"Bakit hindi mo subukan." Kakatapos lang ng Monday huddle at pabalik na sila ulit sa faculty rooms nila. "Malay mo makahanap ka rin ng… I don't know, _Gyugyu mo_?"

Junhui shoves Wonwoo. "Siraulo ka," natatawa niyang sabi. Nagkahiwalay na sila pagliko ni Junhui papunta sa Math Department pero tawa pa rin ito nang tawa.

Somehow, parang ang ganda-ganda ng umaga ni Wonwoo. He has this sudden urge na magkandirit papunta sa English Department; pinigilan lang niya ang sarili dahil magmumukha siyang tanga. Pagsapit ng hapon, ang laki-laki pa rin ng ngiti niya;

Kasabay ng unti-unting pagkabura ng feelings ni Wonwoo para kay Minghao, ganoon din ang pag-improve ng samahan nila ni Junhui. At least this time, hindi na sila nag-aagawan sa iisang crush. Pwede naman pala silang maging magkaibigan under normal circumstances. 

Buti na lang din, binaha na sila ng gagawin. Kay Wonwoo naka-assign ang pag-aayos ng yearbook nila. At the same time, nalalapit na ang finals kaya kailangan na rin niyang matapos ang test papers niya. Pagkatapos noon ay diretso na sila sa pagko-consolidate ng grades ng mga estudyante, particularly 'yung mga nasa Top 10 ng graduating class.

It's a great relief na walang hawak na advisory class si Wonwoo. Bawas pressure sa kanya.

Itong yearbook na lang talaga ang isyu niya sa buhay. Naiwan na naman siya sa faculty room para i-proofread ang drafts. Kailangan pa nilang i-layout ang pictures, pero kaya nila 'yan bukas ng layout artist nila sa school paper. After that, may extra week pa siya para sa pagpapaimprenta.

"Sirrrrrr."

A whine breaks the silence of the faculty room. Nagulat si Wonwoo kasi akala niya, nagkatotoo na ang mga kinukwentong multo ng mga estudyante. Usap-usapang meron din daw dito. Actually, sa lahat naman ng building, sinasabi nilang may multo. 

Si Junhui lang pala.

"Ano po 'yon, sir?" tanong ni Wonwoo. Lumapit si Junhui at naupo sa harapan niya.

"Umay na umay na 'ko sa pagko-compute ng grades, sir," reklamo ni Junhui.

"Anong gagawin ko?" Wonwoo quips. Nag-type siya ng ilang words na papalitan sa Message from the Principal. 

"Wala," Junhui says simply. Nangalumbaba siya sa table ni Wonwoo at sumilip sa laptop na nakagitna sa kanila. "Anong ginagawa mo?"

"'Yung yearbook. Nagpu-proofread lang ako."

"Ano ba 'yan, ang daming babasahin."

Natahimik lang sila, and it's a comfortable one. For once, naubusan ng sasabihin si Junhui. This should be considered as some sort of a miracle. Pagpitik lang ng keyboard sa mabilis na pagta-type ni Wonwoo ang bumabasag sa kapayapaan.

Dumukdok si Junhui sa harap ni Wonwoo habang tuloy-tuloy siyang nag-e-edit. 

After who knows how long, saka lang ulit nagsalita si Junhui. "Hanggang anong oras ka dito, sir?"

"Tatapusin ko na lang itong sa II-Rizal na part tapos bukas ko na ulit itutuloy." Wonwoo stretches his back kasi he's started slouching again. "Bakit 'di ka pa umuuwi?"

"Wala lang. Tinatamad akong gumalaw," sabi ni Junhui. Parang nag-isip pa ito ng ilang saglit bago tumayo bigla. "Haay! Kukunin ko lang 'yung gamit ko."

Itinuloy lang ni Wonwoo ang ginagawa. Naisipan na siguro ni Junhui na umuwi. Dalawang page na lang naman, uuwi na rin si Wonwoo. Baka siya na lang ulit ang natira sa school.

Nagulat siya nang biglang bumalik si Junhui.

"Oh, sir? Akala ko uuwi ka na?" tanong ni Wonwoo.

"Oo nga, sir. Sabay na tayo."

Wonwoo shrugs. "Okay, last one… There. Saved. Let's go."

* * *

Malamig na hangin ang sumalubong sa kanila pagbaba sa Teachers Camp sa Baguio City. The school year has ended, and after weeks of seminars, ito na ang oras nilang magbakasyon. One night and two days sila rito. Wonwoo takes in the fresh, pine-scented morning air, and stretches his body. Relief washes over him after eight hours of sitting still and sleeping in odd positions on the bus.

Junhui lands upright on the grass beside Wonwoo. Silang dalawa ang magkatabi sa bus kanina at Junhui's insistence. 

Which is not bad, considering they're becoming friends na nga. Maraming baon na snacks si Junhui, maraming kwento, maraming magagandang songs sa playlist, at maraming mobile games na ipinakita kay Wonwoo. Not to mention na perfect height 'yung balikat ni Junhui para sandalan nung inantok na sila. Same height lang naman sila halos, but Wonwoo tends to slouch and look smaller most of the time, kaya naman saktong-sakto. Wonwoo has deflected the weird looks Soonyoung keeps throwing at him during the ride.

"Alright, teachers, dito po tayo!" Jeonghan announces. "Settle muna po natin 'yung mga gamit natin then we'll have lunch."

"Sir, sino pong roommates?" tanong ni Jeongyeon.

"Kayo na pong bahalang pumili ng mga ka-buddy niyo, Ma'am Jeongyeon," sagot ng assistant principal nila. "Four people per room po."

Naghilahan na ang mga babaeng teacher para magkampihan. Wonwoo sees Minghao being dragged into a group with Chan, Hansol, and Seungkwan. Samantala, nagkatinginan sina Wonwoo at Junhui. "Uhh."

"Mga sir!" Soonyoung approaches them, his arms around Jihoon. "Sama-sama na lang tayo ni labidabs Jihoon?"

"No!" Wonwoo says at the same time Junhui replies with, "Sure!"

"Oh, sure daw, sabi ni Junhui," sabi ni Soonyoung. "Let's go!"

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Ayaw niyang makasama ang couple sa kwarto. Bukod sa iba talaga ang tinginan ni Soonyoung sa kanya ever since the prom at maging close sila ni Junhui, ang awkward na makitang naglalambingan 'yung dalawa habang nasa presensya nila ni Junhui.

Junhui skips along with Soonyoung and Jihoon, simply too eager to find a group who'd like to have him as their roommate. Wonwoo shakes his head, accepting defeat, and follows the three.

After lunch of barbecue at mainit na sinigang, they headed to the oval para sa mini sports event. 

Nagbunutan kung sinong magiging magkaka-team. Six people per group ang maghahatian para sa relay, longest line, at tug-of-war.

"Okay!" Seungcheol says into the mic. Sila ni Jeonghan ang host ng games. "Para sa ating pink team, we have: Sir Minhyuk!"

Minhyuk takes the pink flag that Jeonghan hands him.

Seungcheol continues, "Ma'am Eunha, Ma'am Yerim, Ma'am Jihyo, Sir Chan, and Sir Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo approaches his group members, counting in his head kung anim na ba talaga sila.

"Oh, sino pong team captain natin?" tanong ni Eunha.

"Si Sir Chan na lang!" Yerim says happily. "Competitive 'yan si sir eh!"

"Okay, Sir Chan, team captain!" Minhyuk hands him the flag.

Meanwhile, tinatawag na ni Seungcheol ang next team. "Okay, blue team! Sir Minghao, Sir Kihyun, Ma'am Sowon, Ma'am Seulgi, Sir Junhui, and Ma'am Yewon!"

Wonwoo watches dejectedly as Junhui joins the other team and approaches Minghao. Since improving na nga ang friendship nila, hindi na nangingimi si Minghao sa tuwing nandiyan si Junhui. Magkakatawanan ang grupo nila habang nag-uusap ng magiging strategy nila sa laro.

"Sir!" Tinapik siya sa braso ni Yerim. "Mabilis ka bang tumakbo?"

"Ha? Ano, medyo? Sakto lang," Wonwoo says. 

"Okay, si sir na sa last part ng relay…"

Nauna silang maglaro ng longest line, pang-warm up lang. Lahat ng pwedeng hubarin without being indecent, hinubad na nilang magkaka-team para lang humaba nang humaba ang binubuo nilang linya. Two minutes ang time limit nila kaya naman nagkukumahog silang lahat na lamangan ang linya ng mga kalabang grupo.

"'Yung sintas, alisin mo tapos ilagay mo rin 'yung sapatos!"

"Relo mo, sir!"

"'Yung scarf ni ma'am!"

"Belt! Belt!"

"'Yung mga headset natin!"

When Jeonghan blows the whistle, sinukat na nila ang mga nabuong linya. Junhui's team only won over Wonwoo's team by a margin of 0.6cm.

"YES!" Naghiyawan ang grupo nina Junhui at nagyakap-yakap. May extra pang pagtapik si Junhui sa likod ni Minghao, and Minghao smiles at him, all dimples and bright eyes. 

"Buti na lang, mahilig sa accessories itong si Sir Minghao!" bati ni Junhui.

"Ang galing nga ng sintas strategy mo eh," papuri ni Minghao.

"Narinig ko lang 'yon dito kina Wonwoo," pag-amin ni Junhui, sabay lumingon at ngumiti kay Wonwoo.

Instead of smiling back, medyo nakaramdam ng inis si Wonwoo. Hindi niya exactly sure kung bakit. Baka dahil naagaw 'yung strategy niya at nanalo 'yung kabilang team for that. Or baka dahil magkasama sa kabilang group sina Junhui at Minghao. It's not even supposed to be a problem anymore kasi 'di ba nga, sabi niya, wala na siyang feelings for Minghao. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit somewhere, deep inside him, nakakaramdam siya ng pagseselos.

"Ehh. Ang daya niyo naman, sir!" Eunha says. 

Junhui laughs but raises a peace sign. Wonwoo rolls his eyes at him.

 _Ah, gano'n._ "Ako'ng bahala sa inyo sa relay," Wonwoo declares. "You want war, I'll give you war. Sabihin mo lang kung saan at kailan. I'll be there in my red stilettos!"

"Not that I can't do it, ano po," sabi ni Jihyo, "Medyo mahirap lang pong tumakbo in red stilettos, sir…"

After cooling down from the first game, Wonwoo stretches his body for the relay. Nakapila na sila with 5m gaps between them, at sa kasunod na lane, katapat ni Wonwoo si Minghao. Sila pareho ang last runners ng kani-kanilang team. 

When the whistle sounded, hiyawan na ang mga guro na hindi kasama sa tatakbo para i-cheer ang team members nila. Hindi masyadong makita ni Wonwoo kung anong nangyayari, but judging sa frustrated na sigaw nina Jihyo, medyo mabagal yata ang headstart ng team nina Wonwoo.

Naunang iabot ni Junhui ang baton kay Minghao bago nakarating si Chan kay Wonwoo kaya naunahan na siya ng kabilang team, pero tinipon niya lahat ng energy at pagiging competitive. Dinala niya lahat sa binti at paa ang inis na nadarama at lalong binilisan ang pagtakbo. Ipapakita niya sa lahat ang power ng nag-iisang Jeon Wonwoo! _Lahat kayo! Matitikman ninyo ang batas ng isang api!_

The ribbon curls around Wonwoo's waist at the end of the line. The whistle emits a shrill sound, and Seungcheol declares, "Pink Team wins the relay!"

"YEHEY!" Sinalubong siya ng mga ka-team ng isang mahigpit na yakap at malalakas na tapik sa likod. "SIR WONWOO LANG MALAKAS!"

Tinapunan ni Wonwoo ng tingin si Minghao, pero game na game lang itong nakangiti at naka-thumbs up sa kanya. Inabutan ni Junhui ng tubig si Minghao, na hinihingal pa rin pagkatapos ng karera. Umusbong na naman ang hindi maipaliwanag na inis ni Wonwoo.

"Tug-of-war naman, dali!" sabi ni Wonwoo to no one in particular. "Ginagalit niyo 'ko ha."

Nag-tournament sila para sa tug-of-war, at automatic na umangat sa final round ang Pink Team pagkatapos ng bato-bato-pik amongst the three teams na nakausad sa round 2.

"Ang panalo dito, exempted sa cooking at cleaning duties mamaya sa dinner!" Seungcheol announces, kaya lalong humigpit ang laban.

Orange Team loses to Blue Team kaya nagkaharap na naman ang team nina Wonwoo at Junhui sa finals. 

Parehong nasa pinakabungad ng kani-kanilang pila sina Wonwoo at Minghao. Kasunod naman ni Minghao si Junhui, at tanaw na tanaw ni Wonwoo ang pagbulong ni Junhui kay Minghao ng magiging strategy nila. Tinapunan pa siya ng competitive look ni Junhui kaya lalong nainis si Wonwoo.

"One… two… GO!"

Walang pag-aalinlangan na hinila ni Wonwoo ang lubid papunta sa side nila, fuelled by his inexplicable rage. Napilitang umabante ang grupo nina Minghao at lumapit sila nang lumapit sa linya sa gitna. Lalong umigting ang kagustuhan ni Wonwoo na talunin ang kabilang team, kaya sinigawan niya ng words of encouragement ang mga ka-team na lalong lakasan ang paghila sa lubid para mapunta sa side nila ang ribbon sa gitna.

Sa huling bugso ng energy ng Pink Team, sabay-sabay na nabuwal ang mga taga-Blue Team na parang domino.

"WOOHOO!"

Pink Team cheers at their victory, but Wonwoo watches as Junhui topples over Minghao, his arms framing the latter para hindi niya madaganan. Junhui seems to whisper a word of apology to Minghao and helps him up.

Bakit feeling pa rin ni Wonwoo, siya 'yung natalo?

After the games, Wonwoo takes a shower and lands face-first into his bed. Si Jihoon na ang nagsha-shower ngayon, habang nagpapatuyo naman ng buhok si Soonyoung.

"Ang competitive mo kanina, pare," sabi ni Soonyoung. "Hindi ko akalaing gano'n ka ka-athletic. Parang gigil na gigil kang manalo."

No comment si Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Soonyoung. Tumihaya lang siya sa higaan niya at tumulala sa kisame. Hindi niya suot ang salamin kaya blurred ang patterns sa ceiling.

"Pero parang hindi ka masayang nanalo kayo," sabi ni Soonyoung.

"Masaya naman," Wonwoo says simply.

"Oo nga oh, ang saya-saya mo nga," Soonyoung says sarcastically.

"Napagod lang."

"Anong issue mo?" tanong ni Soonyoung.

"Wala."

Hindi na ulit siya kinausap ni Soonyoung pagkatapos no'n. Sakto rin namang lumabas na ng shower si Jihoon at dumating si Junhui. Bumaling ng pagkakahiga si Wonwoo at tumalikod sa pinto.

"Ayun, wala nang nagsha-shower!" sabi ni Junhui. "Ako naman!"

Nang makapasok na ng shower si Junhui, tahimik lang na nag-usap sina Soonyoung at Jihoon tungkol sa mga gamit nila at kung anong pwedeng mga gawin pagkatapos ng dinner. Ilang saglit lang din, lumabas na sila ng kwarto at naiwan na lang sina Wonwoo at Junhui sa kwarto.

Siguro iidlip muna si Wonwoo para matunaw ang sama ng loob niya bago maghapunan. Walang ibang ingay sa kwarto kundi 'yung muffled na tunog ng paglagaslas ng tubig sa shower habang naliligo si Junhui.

"Tulog ka?" tanong ni Junhui nang makatapos na ito. Hindi siya nilingon ni Wonwoo; narinig lang niya ang pagkaluskos ng mga gamit nito habang naghahanap siguro ng isusuot.

"Oo."

"Ehh. Gising ka eh," natatawang sabi ni Junhui. "Tara sa mess hall; baka luto na 'yung dinner."

"Ayoko. Mamaya na 'ko," sabi ni Wonwoo.

 _Very mature, Jeon Wonwoo._ He knows he's being childish like this, choosing to sulk instead of facing the issue at hand. But give him a break; hindi rin niya maintindihan kung ano exactly ang issue niya. 

"Luh. Bakit, anong meron?"

"Wala."

Natahimik si Junhui. Isinaksak ang hair dryer niya at nagpatuyo ng buhok. Nagpalakad-lakad. Hindi alam exactly ni Wonwoo kung anong nangyayari dahil nakatalikod pa rin siya.

"Galit ka ba sa 'kin?" Junhui asks nang patayin niya ang hair dryer.

"Hindi. Bakit naman ako magagalit sa'yo," Wonwoo deadpans.

"Bakit hindi mo 'ko pinapansin?" Junhui shoots back. "Dahil ba sa sintas strategy mo na ninakaw ko?"

In spite of himself, natawa si Wonwoo. Gano'n ba siya kababaw? Pero baka nga 'yun lang 'yon? Hindi niya alam.

"Sorry na kasi," sabi ni Junhui. Nagulat na lang si Wonwoo nang lumundo ang higaan sa likod niya; naupo si Junhui sa tabi niya at kumapit sa braso niya, sinusubukang silipin ang mukha niya. Pumikit lang si Wonwoo; ayaw niyang tingnan si Junhui. "Nanalo naman kayo, 'di ba?"

Wonwoo's heart swells in his chest. Mukhang ewan. "Oo, pero ang daya niyo."

"To make up for it, pagsisilbihan kita tonight," offer ni Junhui. "Deal? Ikukuha kita ng pagkain, utus-utusan mo 'ko. Gusto mo bang mag-night market tayo pagkakain? Ako'ng magbibitbit ng lahat ng bibilhin natin."

Hindi umiimik si Wonwoo kaya tinulak-tulak siya ni Junhui. "Sige na! Dali na!"

Bumuntong-hininga si Wonwoo and forces his eyes open to look at Junhui kahit nahihiya siya. Bakit ba siya gumaganito? He's an adult, for crying out loud! Pagdilat niya, sobrang lapit pala ng mukha ni Junhui sa kanya kaya napalunok siya bago nakasagot. "Fine."

Kaya nang matapos ang dinner nila, nagpunta sila sa night market kasama ng ibang teachers.

"Kasya na po ba ang one hour and thirty minutes na shopping?" tanong ni Hyunwoo sa kanila. "Magkita-kita na lang po tayo dito by 10 PM."

"Okay po! Let's go!"

Ang daming tao sa night market, at mabilis na nagkawatak-watak ang mga teacher.

"Alam mo kung anong magandang strategy, sir?" tanong ni Junhui. "Lakarin muna natin itong buong kahabaan na 'to without buying anything. Survey muna. Tapos pabalik, saka tayo bumili. 'Yung mga buy-one-take-one na items, tig-isa tayo para mas makamura."

"Uy, nice. Oo nga 'no?"

"Kasi, sir, ang nangyari sa 'kin dati, binili ko kaagad 'yung mga nasa bungad. May mas mura pala sa dulo."

Ginawa nila 'yung suggestion ni Junhui, nakikisiksik sa mga tao at nagka-canvass kung magkano ang mga items na binebenta. 

"Sir Wonwoo? Wonwoo?"

Abalang nakikiusisa si Wonwoo sa mga nakalatag na keychain sa harap niya kaya hindi na niya napansin kung saan napunta si Junhui. Nilingon niya ang direksyon ng boses, at dahil matangkad naman si Junhui, madali siyang nakita ni Wonwoo. "Over here!"

Junhui approaches him. "Nalingat ako, akala ko kasunod kita nung lumipat ako sa kabila.

"Ah sorry, tinitingnan ko pa 'tong mga 'to. Balikan natin mamaya," sabi ni Wonwoo.

"Sige. Tara doon, may mga hoodie sila."

Sa paglalakad nila, nauna na naman si Junhui at naiwanan si Wonwoo. So Wonwoo reaches out and holds Junhui's hand.

"Sir?"

"Naiiwan ako," maikling paliwanag ni Junhui.

Mula roon, itinuloy nila ang pagtingin-tingin sa mga paninda. Hindi sila nagbibitaw ng kamay kahit mas kaunti na ang crowd sa bandang likod. Bumitaw lang si Wonwoo saglit nang maghalungkat sa mga ukay na t-shirt.

"Mukhang okay 'to."

"Eto kaya?" Inilapat ni Junhui sa dibdib ang t-shirt na nahugot niya sa mga nakasabit. 

"Ay oo nga, parang mas gusto ko 'yan."

"Buy-one-take-one po 'yan, mga kuya," sabi ng nagtitinda.

"Alam ko na," sabi ni Wonwoo kay Junhui. "Ipili mo 'ko, tapos ipipili kita."

"Game!"

Sa ganoong paraan sila namili, and as promised, si Junhui ang nagbitbit ng lahat ng pinamili nila. At naghahawak sila ng kamay tuwing susugod na naman sila sa crowd.

The cool night air feels great in Wonwoo's skin, but his chest remains warm.

* * *

Pagbaba nila ng Baguio City, balik na naman sila sa trabaho. Enrolment season na kaya natatambakan na naman sila ng paperworks; mga forms na kailangang kumpletuhin at records na kailangang i-consolidate para sa mga mag-a-advance sa next year level.

Nabubura lang ang pagod ni Wonwoo kapag at the end of the day, Junhui drops by the English Department faculty para sabay silang maglakad pauwi.

Soonyoung notices this, of course.

"Pare, akala ko kaaway mo 'yung si Sir Junhui?" tanong niya kay Wonwoo.

Nasa labas sila ng gate ng school, nagtuturo-turo ng kwek-kwek, kikiam, at fishball sa kariton ni manong na napadaan. 

"Hmm? Dati," sabi ni Wonwoo. "Hindi naman na kami pumoporma kay Sir Minghao kasi nga may boyfriend na, 'di ba? Ano pang pag-aawayan namin? At saka okay naman 'yon si Sir Junhui. Makulit lang 'yon pero mabait naman. Hindi naman mahirap sakyan 'yung mga trip no'n sa buhay. At the same time, nakiki-join din siya sa mga trip ko sa buhay kahit hindi naman niya masyadong interes. Like, nakikinig lang din siya kapag kinukwento ko na 'yung mga nababasa kong novels kahit hindi naman siya mahilig magbasa. Tapos─"

"Teka, teka," sabat ni Soonyoung. "Chill, pare, isa lang 'yung tanong ko; bakit ang dami mong sinasabi?"

"H-ha?"

Soonyoung flashes a knowing grin and bumps his shoulder against Wonwoo's. Soonyoung's a lot more muscular than Wonwoo kaya medyo na-out of balance si Wonwoo. "Don't tell me gusto mo si Sir Junhui?"

"Gusto?" Wonwoo says incredulously. "Bakit ko naman magugustuhan 'yon? Wala akong gusto do'n!"

"Mamatey?" pag-usisa ni Soonyoung, shoving him repeatedly.

"Hindi nga. Intrigerang 'to," Wonwoo says. "We're just friends."

"Ang showbiz ng sagot!"

"Friends nga lang kami! 'Wag ka ngang ano diyan."

"Sure ka ha," sabi ni Soonyoung, pero halatang hindi pa rin ito kumbinsido sa sagot ni Wonwoo. "'Pag naging jowa mo 'yon si Sir Junhui, pagtatawanan kita nang malakas talaga."

After ng maikling break nila, bumalik na sila sa kani-kanilang faculty rooms. Paubos na ang mga nag-e-enrol dahil karamihan ay umaga nagpuntahan. At saka mas dadagsa sila kapag dikit na sa start ng new school year. 

Dahil wala nang masyadong gagawin si Wonwoo, napag-isip-isip niyang dumayo sa classroom ni Junhui. Lagi na lang kasing si Junhui ang nag-aabalang pumunta sa kanya, kaya siya naman ngayon.

Kung anuman 'yung sinabi ni Soonyoung sa kanina, ibinaon niya muna sa likod ng utak niya. Saka na niya pagninilayan 'yon. Pupunta siya sa classroom ni Junhui kasi nga, they're very good _friends_.

Naabutan niya si Junhui na nakatuntong sa upuan at nagkakabit ng chart ng samu't saring math formula. Nakatalikod siya sa pinto kaya hindi niya namalayan ang tahimik na pagdating ni Wonwoo.

"Itaas mo kaunti sa kanan, sir," Wonwoo says by way of a greeting.

Napalingon si Junhui dahil sa pagkagulat. Napalitan ng masayang ngiti ang pagkabigla niya nang makitang si Wonwoo pala ang bagong dating. "Sir Wonwoo!"

"Hello, Sir Junhui. Do you need help?"

Inubos nila ang buong hapon na iyon sa pagkakabit ng mga design sa bulletin board ni Junhui. Kasabay no'n, nagkwentuhan sila ng tungkol sa kung ano-ano. At one point, sinubukan pa ni Junhui na ipaliwanag kung tungkol saan ang mga formula na design niya sa classroom niya, pero wala ring maintindihan si Wonwoo (at hindi naman niya masyadong kailangan sa buhay niya at the moment, thank you very much). Natutuwa lang siyang pakinggan kung anuman ang pinagsasabi ng kasama niya dahil mukhang nag-e-enjoy ito sa pagdaldal.

"Oh, 5 PM na pala," sabi ni Junhui pag-check niya ng phone niya. "Uwi na tayo."

Nagligpit lang sila saglit ng mga pinaggupitan at inayos ang mga upuan bago dumaan ulit sa English faculty para kunin ang mga gamit ni Wonwoo. Wala nang tao sa school nang magpunta na sila sa sakayan ng jeep.

Nakaharap sa kanluran ang gate ng school nila kaya tumatama sa mga mukha nila ang sikat ng papalubog na araw. Patuloy lang sila sa pagkukuwentuhan habang naglalakad at nauuna nang bahagya si Junhui kay Wonwoo.

"...tapos sabi ko, wala namang gano'n, eh 'di sana mayaman na 'ko, 'di ba?" Junhui rambles with a laugh and turns to look at Wonwoo.

Parang tumigil ang oras para kay Wonwoo nang sandaling iyon. Saktong-sakto ang sikat ng araw to illuminate the back of Junhui's head and make his brown hair look golden. Ang ganda pa ng pagkakabagsak ng buhok niya to frame his face, parang ang lambot-lambot, and Wonwoo has this sudden urge to run his fingers through those strands. Junhui's eyes crinkle into tiny crescents over his bunched cheeks dotted by deep dimples. His perfect row of teeth shows as he smiles widely at his own story. The tiny mole just over his lips made the smile all the more beautiful.

_Fuck._

"Sir?" Tumigil si Junhui sa paglakad, looking inquisitively at Wonwoo.

"H-ha?" Saka lang natauhan si Wonwoo. "Oo, haha, oo nga naman."

Junhui simply smiles and looks ahead as he continues to walk. 

Wala nang naintindihan si Wonwoo sa mga nangyari pagkatapos no'n. His brain is just a chorus of _Junhui, Junhui, Junhui, Junhui, Junhui_. Bumalik sa kanya lahat ng mga sinabi ni Soonyoung noong araw din na 'yon: _"Don't tell me gusto mo si Sir Junhui?"_

And now he knows that the answer to that is yes.

* * *

Dahil sa kanyang world-shattering realisation, dumadanas tuloy ngayon ng matinding krisis si Wonwoo. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin sa feelings niya para kay Junhui. Hindi ba't nung nakaraan lang ay kaagaw niya ito kay Minghao? Bakit biglang niyang nagustuhan ang dapat na karibal niya? Sure, naging friends sila over time, pero hindi niya inasahan na sa ganito mauuwi ang lahat.

Ang mahirap din dito ay kung paano niya ipapaliwanag kay Soonyoung. Kasi gusto niya sanang itago pero sobrang hindi niya alam ang gagawin kaya gusto rin niya ng payong kaibigan. Pero nakakahiya kasing aminin na in denial siya all this time at tama pala ang tropa niya.

Pagtatawanan siya nito.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Letrang-letra nga ang malutong na paghalakhak ni Soonyoung nang finally aminin niya ito. 

Ito na ang huling Friday ng bakasyon, at sa susunod na Lunes ay magbubukas na ang panibagong school year. Nasa classroom sila ni Jihoon, tinutulungan ang Filipino teacher sa mga last minute na designs. Kaninang tanghali lang kasi napalabhan ang blue curtains niya kaya ngayon pa lang nila kinakabit.

"Shuta naman eh," reklamo ni Wonwoo. "'Wag mo na 'kong pagtawanan. Namumuroblema na nga ako dito oh. Manok mo 'ko, 'di ba?"

"Oo nga," natatawa pa ring sabi ni Soonyoung. "Pero sabi ko rin, pagtatawanan kita nang malakas 'pag nagkagusto ka kay Sir Junhui."

"'Wag ka nang maingay! Nagtatago na nga ako, ibubuking mo naman kung nasaan ako!" sabi ni Wonwoo, at binato niya ng basahang bilog si mukha si Soonyoung ('yung gamit nila kanina sa pagpupunas ng nangingitim na bintana). "At saka correction, sabi mo pagtatawanan mo kamo ako kapag naging jowa ko si Junhui. Hindi ko pa jowa, 'wag kang excited."

" _Pa_ ," pag-ulit ni Soonyoung. "Gano'n na rin 'yon. Yiee, excited 'yan maging jowa si Sir Junhui!"

"'Wag ka sabing maingay!" Nakaamba na si Wonwoo na batuhin ng sapatos si Soonyoung. "Wala kang kwentang kausap," sabi niya bago bumaling kay Jihoon na binabalutan ng plastic cover ang table niya sa harap ng classroom. "Ikaw na lang, Jihoon: anong gagawin ko?"

"'Wag ka kasing nakikinig diyan kay Soonyoung. Kaya ka napapariwara eh," sabi ni Jihoon. "Alam mo kung anong dapat mong gawin? Magtapat ka."

"Gano'n ba'ng style mo kay Soonyoung?" Wonwoo asks glumly. "Hindi naman gano'n kasimple 'yon!"

"Simple lang 'yon, sus. Yakang-yaka mo 'yon, sir. At saka hindi na gumana kay Sir Minghao 'yung palipad-hangin mong style noon, 'di ba? Mag-iba ka naman ng strategy ngayon para sureball ka na," sabi ni Jihoon. "Baka mamaya, kay Junhui ka naman maunahan."

"Teka, paano mo nalaman 'yung kay Minghao?" tanong ni Wonwoo. 

Tumingin lang si Jihoon kay Soonyoung bilang tugon. _Damn boyfriends._

"Sabi ko, secret lang natin," sabi ni Wonwoo.

"Siyempre, hindi tayo naglilihim sa labidabs natin. 'Di ba, bebe ko?" sagot ni Soonyoung with a wink at Jihoon.

Jihoon rolls his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Pero tingin ko, hindi ka mauunahan diyan kay Junhui," Soonyoung tells Wonwoo thoughtfully. "Feeling ko, type ka rin no'n."

"Weh, paasa," sagot ni Wonwoo. Sa wakas ay natapos na nilang ikabit ang lahat ng kurtina. Lumipat si Soonyoung sa upuan sa harap at pinanood ang ginagawa ni Jihoon. Nagpaiwan lang sa likod si Wonwoo, sinisipa-sipa ang upuan sa harap niya.

"Uy, pero feeling ko rin," sabi ni Jihoon. "As in. Halata sa mga galawan ni Junhui. Lalo nung nasa Baguio tayo, 'no?" pagkumpirma niya sa nobyo.

"Oo nga!" pag-agree naman ni Soonyoung. 

Napaisip si Wonwoo. Ano bang mga nangyari sa Baguio? Tabi sila sa bus papunta, same room sila, magkalaban sila sa games, at masamang-masama ang loob niya kay Junhui for some reason. Nagkaayos lang sila nung nilambing siya ni Junhui, tapos nagpunta sila sa market, magka-holding hands, at nagpilian ng damit para sa isa't isa…

_Talaga?_

At the back of his mind, Wonwoo also remembers all the times na sinamahan siya ni Junhui sa faculty room niya kapag nagpapaiwan siya para tapusin ang extra work niya pati 'yung mga recess at lunch na magkasama sila. Sinasamahan siya nito kung saan-saan, kinukuwentuhan ng kung ano-ano, at laging all-ears sa kanya. Baka naman bago pa sila mag-Baguio, hindi lang niya napapansin, pero matagal na niyang gusto si Junhui?

"Walang gano'n," sabi na lang ni Wonwoo dahil ayaw niyang magkaroon ng false hope. Hindi siya pwedeng mag-assume ng kahit ano. 

"Pero ayun nga, Wonwoo. Kung ako sa'yo, magtapat ka na. Ligawan mo," sabi ni Jihoon. "'Wag ka nang maghintay hanggang sa susunod na JS. Baka mamaya dumating na lang na may kasamang boyfriend."

Well, Wonwoo doesn't want something like that to happen to him again.

* * *

And so, Jeon Wonwoo makes three attempts to confess to Wen Junhui.

* * *

Wonwoo is unapologetically a hopeless romantic and a sentimental guy. Gusto niyang itaon sa special events ang pagtatapat niya kay Junhui, at gusto rin niyang samahan ito ng isang meaningful na regalo. 

His first attempt goes like this:

Alam ni Wonwoo na birthday ni Junhui sa susunod na Wednesday kaya maaga siyang naghanda para dito. Bumili siya ng regalong t-shirt just to recall their Enchanted Kingdom experience nang kinailangan niyang pahiramin si Junhui dahil nabasa ito sa Rio Grande Rapids at wala siyang dalang pamalit. Isang purple shirt, isang yellow shirt. Tapos sasabihin niya kay Junhui, "Ayan, t-shirts. Baunin mo sa next field trip natin para kapag nabasa ka ulit sa ride, meron ka nang pamalit." Something like that.

At ano pang silbi ng pagiging language major niya kung hindi niya bibigyan ng poem man lang si Junhui to confess his feelings?

> _I know we started out as enemies_
> 
> _For something we both failed to achieve_
> 
> _But a thing or two about you, I cannot miss_
> 
> _It might be hard to believe:_
> 
> _I ended up falling for you_
> 
> _Don't know how or why; I just do_

On the day itself, nakahanda na ang paper bag na naglalaman ng regalo. Nahihiya siyang nagpunta sa Math Department at sinalubong siya nina Ma'am Yuju at Sir Hyungwon.

"Balita ko po, may pa-cake kayo para sa birthday ni Sir Junhui," pabirong sabi ni Wonwoo. "Makikikain lang po!"

He was ushered inside. Naroon na rin ang ibang co-teachers nila na nakiki-party. 

"Sabi na nga ba, hindi pwedeng wala itong si Wonwoo eh," bati ni Soonyoung, at nag-high five sila ni Jihoon.

Biglang dinaga si Wonwoo.

Nanginig sa kaba.

Pinagpawisan nang malamig.

"Sir Wonwoo! You're here!" masayang sabi ni Junhui, puro cake icing ang mukha at nakasuot pa ng Jollibee na party hat. "Kanina pa kita hinihintay!"

Mabilis na binawi ni Wonwoo sa loob ng paper bag ang nakasobreng tula na naglalaman ng confession niya at isinaksak ito sa kanyang bulsa bago iniabot kay Junhui ang regalo. "H-happy birthday, Sir Junhui!" sabi ni Wonwoo. Ni hindi na niya nagawang i-deliver ang hinanda niyang script.

"Uy may regalo!" sabi ni Junhui. "Magsiuwi na kayo! 'Yung may regalo lang ang pwedeng makikain!" sigaw pa niya sa mga kasamahan nila. "Tara dito, sir, may cake at spaghetti." 

Sinamahan siya ni Junhui sa table kung nasaan ang mga handa, may kasabay pang pag-akbay sa kanya. Lalong nag-short circuit ang utak ni Wonwoo.

"Coke or Sprite?" tanong ni Junhui, hawak ang dalawang 1.5L bottles ng nasabing softdrinks at nakahanda nang ipagsalin siya.

"K-kahit alin po."

Junhui smiles at him brightly. "I always see you buy Sprite sa canteen. Ito na lang."

Gustong-gusto niya si Junhui, pero hindi siya makakilos dahil sa kaba.

Wonwoo can't take it. He can't do this. 

His first attempt fails.

* * *

This is Wonwoo's second attempt:

It's his birthday, so parang regalo na rin niya sa sarili ang masabi kay Junhui ang tunay niyang nararamdaman; ang makalaya sa tanikala ng araw-araw na pag-aalinlangan kung anong halaga niya para kay Junhui.

Wow. _Tanikala._ Big word.

Mabilis na niligpit ni Wonwoo ang gamit niya para dumiretso sa Math Department at komprontahin si Junhui, pero pagdating niya sa pintuan, ang taong hinahanap din niya ang agad na bumungad sa kanya, may dala-dalang cake.

"Happy birthday!" masayang sabi ni Junhui, sabay pinahiran siya ng icing sa ilong. Nasa magkabilang gilid niya sina Soonyoung at Jihoon. 

Napaatras na lang si Wonwoo nang magsimulang bumuhos sa loob ng faculty room ang iba pang mga teacher na kasama sa sorpresa para sa kanya.

"Sir, hindi ka muna uuwi," sabi ni Minghao na kasama rin sa mga bisita niya.

Agad na sinindihan ni Jihoon ang kandila at itinusok ito sa cake habang sinusuotan ni Soonyoung ng party hat sa ulo si Wonwoo.

"Make a wish!"

_Gusto ko lang namang hilingin na magustuhan din ako ni Junhui…_

Pagdilat ni Wonwoo at matapos ihipan ang kandila, nagtama ang mga mata nila ni Junhui na nakangiti sa kanya. Saka lang napansin ni Wonwoo na suot ni Junhui ang isa sa mga regalo niyang t-shirt. 

"Happy birthday, Wonwoo," pag-ulit ni Junhui, pero tahimik na ang boses niya, halos bulong na si Wonwoo lang ang makakarinig. 

It feels like the perfect time to say the words—them, face-to-face in the middle of the room with nothing but Wonwoo's cake between them. 

"Wonwoo! Tingnan mo 'to, may rolling paper kami para sa'yo!"

"Eto'ng regalo ng 3rd year teachers sa'yo!"

"May pa-message pa 'yung mga taga-office, oh!"

Sa gitna ng kasiyahan nila, hindi nakakuha ng tamang timing si Wonwoo para makausap nang masinsinan si Junhui. Pagkatapos ng cake moment nila, nagkausap lang sila ulit nang iabot ni Junhui ang regalo niyang copy ng _Sense and Sensibility_ by Jane Austen. Isang beses lang nabanggit ni Wonwoo kay Junhui na gusto niyang bumili ng kopya ng librong iyon, at naalala pala niya 'yon sa dinami-rami ng kwentong napagpalitan nila. Pagkatapos ay kung saan-saan na nahila si Wonwoo.

His second attempt fails.

* * *

Eto na talaga. This time, gusto nang mapagtagumpayan ni Wonwoo ang third attempt niya. It should be final.

Pangako ni Wonwoo sa sarili, ipapanalo lang niya ang mga anak niya sa District Schools Press Conference this Friday, at pagkatapos no'n, sasabihin na niya talaga kay Junhui lahat. Lahat-lahat. No holds barred. This is it pancit. At kahit anong unos ang bumalakid, hindi niya palalagpasin ang pagkakataon para umamin.

"Sasampa tayong lahat sa stage mamaya," pangako ni Wonwoo sa mga bata. "Ginawa niyo naman ng best niyo. Alam kong magagaling kayo."

Nasa nirentahang jeep sila on their way sa host school ng competition. Kahapon naganap ang mismong contest proper at extra activities na lang ang gagawin ngayong araw bago ang awarding sa hapon.

"Sir, kinakabahan po talaga ako doon sa feature article ko," sabi ng isa sa mga estudyante niya. "Parang hindi lulusot do'n sa judge; marami po siyang pointers na hindi ko nakuha."

"Okay lang 'yon," Wonwoo assures her. "You have your own style. At saka na-practice natin lahat 'yung lumabas na topic. Kung hindi man tayo makapasok ngayon sa Division Level, babawi tayo next year."

"Taon-taon niyong nakakalaban 'yung mga schools na 'to, lagi niyo rin silang natatalo," dagdag pa ni Ma'am Joohyun, ang mentor ng Filipino writers. "Nasa Division at Regional 'yung talagang mahirap talunin, pero kayang-kaya niyo itong mga ka-District natin," pagmamayabang pa niya.

"Paano ako, ma'am, senior na 'ko?" tanong ng English opinion writer.

"Eh 'di… 'pag hindi ka nakalusot sa Division, ipaghihiganti ka ng mga 'to," biro ni Wonwoo. "At saka ikaw ang ibabala ko sa Extemporaneous Speech. Mas mahaba ang magiging practice mo para do'n 'pag natalo ka rito. 'Yun ang ipanalo mo."

"Naman si sir, gusto ko nga pong manalo dito sa dyaryo eh," reklamo ng estudyante.

Pagsapit ng awarding, kung saan narindi sila nang husto sa paulit-ulit na pagpapatugtog ng "This Is The Moment" tuwing ia-announce ang top three winners ng bawat category, 11 sa 16 students nina Wonwoo at Joohyun ang nakapasok sa Division, kasama ang features writer nilang nag-aalinlangan noong umaga na 'yon.

Sa kasamaang palad, hindi kasama sa nanalo ang opinion writer niya na siya pa namang editor-in-chief ng kanilang English publication. Sa lahat ng writers niya, ito talaga ang nagsabing gusto niyang magtuloy sa pagiging journalist. Kaya eto, iniiyakan siya ngayon.

"Sir… bakit gano'n…"

"You did your best, anak."

"Tatlong taon na sunod-sunod 'yung panalo ko tapos ngayon pa 'ko nalaglag…"

"Ate, ako'ng bahala sa'yo," sabi ng Filipino opinion writer nila. "Didiretso ako sa Nationals para sa'yo!"

"Nang-inggit pa 'to eh. Eh 'di ako na'ng hindi makakatuntong sa Nationals!"

Bandang huli ay nagtawanan na lang din sila. Sa Extemporaneous Speech na lang daw babawi. Bumalik silang lahat sa school nila in high spirits.

Pito sa mga nanalo ay mula sa English category, kaya ang mga ito naman ang susunod na ite-train ni Wonwoo para makarating sa Regional. Mas mahigpit ang laban sa Division dahil kung 10 contestants ang pwedeng makapasok mula sa District, Top 5 na lang sa Division ang uusad sa Regional Level. Kailangang mas paghandaan nila ang contest next month.

Pero hindi muna iyan ang issue ni Wonwoo ngayon. Dahil marami siyang naipanalo sa mga alaga niya, siya naman ang susubok ngayon na mapanalunan ang puso ni Junhui. Nang matapos ang mga gawain niya, agad siyang dumiretso sa Math Department. 

May iilan pang math teachers na natira bukod kay Junhui kaya sinenyasan niya ito para lumabas saglit. Nanginginig siya sa kaba, but it's now or never.

"Yes po, ano pong kailangan natin?" masiglang tanong ni Junhui nang marating nila ang mga mesa at upuang bato sa ilalim ng punong mangga katabi ng faculty room. Malamig dito at tahimik, paboritong tambayan ng mga estudyante kapag walang klase. Pero walang ibang tao ngayon dito dahil kanina pa nag-uwian.

"Uh, ano… kasi… may…"

Junhui blinks at him expectantly. Wala pa ring nasabi si Wonwoo.

"Ah, oo nga pala! Nanalo raw kayo sa contest niyo kanina," sabi ni Junhui. "Congratulations, Wonwon!"

"What?"

"What?"

" _Wonwon_?"

Namula si Junhui, parang nagpa-panic internally dahil sa nasabi niya. It's his turn to get flustered. "Nadulas lang ako, sorry," sabi niya. "Kasi I've been calling you Wonwon in my head lately."

"Ha?"

Alam nila pareho ang implikasyon ng pagbibigay ni Junhui ng nickname sa kanya. Haohao ang tawag niya kay Minghao dati noong nililigawan pa niya ito, at biruan rin nila ang tawaging Gyugyu ang boyfriend ni Minghao na si Mingyu.

Pero kailangang makasiguro ni Wonwoo. "Bakit?"

"Um, kasi gusto kita," sabi ni Junhui na parang wala lang sa kanya.

Parang walang pag-aalinlangan man lang, walang bahid ng katorpehan, samantalang itong si Wonwoo, ginugupo ng kaba.

"Pwede ba kitang ligawan?" tanong ni Junhui.

"Teka─sure ka ba?" sabi ni Wonwoo.

Totoo ba 'to? Kasi baka mamaya, sa sobrang kagustuhan ni Wonwoo na makaamin kay Junhui, kung ano-anong senaryo ang binubuo ng utak niya. Baka mamaya, imagination lang niya na nagtatapat din si Junhui sa kanya at nagtatanong kung pwedeng manligaw kasi ito ang gustong mangyari ni Wonwoo. Baka isang malaking hallucination lang ito.

Pumitik si Junhui sa harap niya. "Natutulala ka," he says with an amused smile. "Sabi ko, sure ako. But─I mean, kung ayaw mo, hindi kita kukulitin kagaya ng ginawa ko kay Minghao noon. Medyo may character development naman ako. I just hope we could at least remain friends. Sana hindi magbago 'yung treatment mo sa 'kin, if ever man na ayaw mo. Pero sana, _sana_ , pumayag ka."

Totoo nga yata. Totoo ngang narito si Junhui at nagsasabing gusto niya si Wonwoo. Kung gayon, wala naman pala siyang dapat ikabahala.

It takes a few more seconds before Wonwoo finally finds his voice. "The reason I came here is because I wanted to say that I like you."

Parang nagliwanag ang mukha ni Junhui sa narinig. "Talaga? Ibig sabihin, pwede akong manligaw?"

Natawa na lang si Wonwoo dahil sa kakaibang relief na naramdaman nang masabi na niya ang gusto niyang sabihin at sa naging reaksyon ni Junhui rito. "Ano, 'wag ka nang manligaw. Kung okay lang din naman sa'yo, dumiretso na tayo do'n sa part na tayo na."

Junhui almost yells but stops himself at the last moment. "Sure! Oo naman! Tayo na!" sabi niya. "Can I hug you?"

Wonwoo spreads his arms to receive Junhui in an embrace.

* * *

Junhui drops on the seat beside Wonwoo and nudges a bottle of orange juice towards him. "Thank you."

In front of them, Minghao smiles. May halong panunukso ang pagngiti niya. "Ang cute niyo."

Nasa canteen sila, magkakasamang kumakain ng lunch. Tuloy-tuloy pa rin nilang ginagawa ito pagkatapos ng lahat ng nangyari last school year. Pero kung dati, laging kinukulit ni Junhui ang "Haohao niya," bagong target na niya ngayon ang "Wonwon niya."

(Medyo naghihiya pa rin si Wonwoo kapag naririnig ng ibang tao ang nickname ni Junhui sa kanya, but he really thinks it's cute.)

Last week nalaman ni Minghao na sila na ni Junhui. "Si Sir Wonwoo lang pala ang makakatuluyan nitong si Sir Junhui," biro ni Minghao noong nalaman niya. "I'm so happy for you."

Hindi na talaga nalaman ni Minghao na nagkagusto rin sa kanya si Wonwoo noon. Hindi na rin naman kailangan. Pero buti na lang, dahil parehong sawi sila ni Junhui kay Minghao, ito ang naging tulay para maging sila.

"Sinasabi ko na nga ba eh. Matagal ko nang napapansin na parang may something sa inyo," sabi ni Minghao ngayon habang kumakain sila. 

"Anong something?" tanong ni Wonwoo.

"Basta bigla na lang kayong naging close. Hindi naman kayo laging magkasama noon. Tapos after ng field trip natin, naging sanggang-dikit kayo," paliwanag ni Minghao. "Hinihintay ko na lang talaga na maging kayo."

"Talaga?" sabi ni Junhui. 

"Oo kaya. At saka, bagay kayo," dagdag ni Minghao. "Si Sir Wonwoo 'yung tagapakinig habang dumadaldal ka."

"Hoy, madaldal din 'tong si Wonwon ha," apela ni Junhui. "Kapag tinanong mo na 'yan tungkol sa Harry Potter, hindi na tatahimik 'yan. Try mo."

"'Yun lang ang ikinakadaldal ko at saka 'yung ibang binabasa ko; ikaw kahit anong topic, ang daldal mo," sagot ni Wonwoo.

They start bickering like that, and Minghao watches them fondly. "Pasintabi lang ha. Tawagin ko na ba Mingyu? Nakakainggit kayo eh."

Nagtawanan lang sila. All is well.

* * *

Tulad din ng nakagawian, tumatambay si Junhui sa English Department para samahan si Wonwoo. Mas abala kasi ito ngayon at nadadalas na late umuwi dahil nire-review niya ang final layout ng school paper. By the end of this week, ipapaimprenta na ang dyaryo. Kailangan nilang habulin ang pag-publish nito para makasali sa competition ang school paper nila. 

"Sorry, ang tagal ko," Wonwoo says apologetically habang nakapangalumbaba si Junhui sa harap niya at pinapanood siya.

Papadilim na sa school grounds at pailan-ilang teachers na lang ang natitira. Mga kagaya ni Wonwoo na ayaw mag-uwi ng trabaho kaya tinatapos na lahat sa school.

"Okay lang, Wonwon ko," sabi ni Junhui. Wonwoo smiles at him.

Kalahating oras pa ang ginugol ni Wonwoo para ituloy ang pagpu-proofread niya ng ilang articles at pag-a-adjust ng layout.

"Sir, pa-kiss," Junhui says out of the blue. 

Inalis ni Wonwoo ang tingin sa monitor at ibinaling ang mga mata sa nobyo niya. Wow, nobyo na niya si Junhui. Three months later, hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala. But that's not the point right now. "Siraulo. Nasa school ka, gumaganyan ka."

"Sige na, wala naman nang tao."

Iginala ni Wonwoo ang mga mata sa labas ng bintana just to check, tiningnan ang pinto. Clear nga naman.

"Please? Isa lang," pangungulit ni Junhui.

It's not like they haven't done this before ever since maging sila. Hindi nga lang nila ginawang mag-kiss sa school before kasi yari sila kapag nahuli sila. Iihawin sila nang buhay ng principal at district supervisor 'pag nagkataon.

Well. There's always the first time. 

"Isang mabilis lang," pangako ni Junhui. "Kanina ka pa naka-pout habang nag-e-edit kasi eh."

"Fine," sabi ni Wonwoo in the end. What can he do? Marupok siya pagdating kay Junhui.

Kumabila si Junhui sa desk hanggang sa makalapit at ma-corner niya sa pader si Wonwoo. He pecks Wonwoo's lips really quickly, as promised.

"I like you so much," bulong ni Junhui, a few centimetres away from Wonwoo's lips, his breath fogging Wonwoo's glasses.

Kilig-kilig naman itong si Wonwoo. They've always expressed how much they like each before, but being in this situation now makes it sweeter. They should really stop, pero kasi this moment is really making Wonwoo's head spin and his heart swell in his chest. This time, siya na ang nag-lean forward para idampi ang labi niya kay Junhui into another chaste kiss─

"Uhh, ano pong ginagawa niyo?" a confused voice interrupts the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> My longest fic so far! If you reached this part, thank you so much sa pagbabasa! Let me know what you think? ♥


End file.
